Harry Potter: The Heir of the Universe!
by EdTheBeast
Summary: Here is the 1st story. I will be doing the disclaimers in chapter 1. This will have child abuse, sexual situations, inc, character death, rape, violence, love, romance, etc. I will try to be doing 2-3K word chapters, so can make sure I don't add from other stories!I hope! If you don't like don't read. Adding/editing prior chapters when needed! Inc is sidestepped by DNA. Harry/Coven
1. HP: Heir Lives, The Goddess Intervenes

**Pursuant to the Berne Convention Implementation Act of 1988 & the Digital Millennium Copyright Act of 1998, this work is copyrighted 2019 with all rights expressly reserved by its author unless explicitly granted. No portion may be reproduced in any fashion without the express written permission of the author. _This permission is given, as long as it is in "good" taste, & told where you got it from, my story. I believe plagiarism is a form of flatter; so be my guest; as not owning or making anything; but respect & fun from writing!_**

**CONTENT Disclaimer: This story contains sexually graphic & explicit material & as such, it is not suitable for minors. If you are a minor, please leave now, as it is illegal for you to be here. If it is illegal for you to read or view sexually explicit material in the community you view such material, please leave now. This story & characters are purely fictional & any resemblance to events or persons (living or dead) is purely coincidental. If you are offended by sexually explicit stories, please read no further. If you are offended by stories featuring group sex, bisexual situations, incest, or any other situation, please check the story code before reading the text. These stories are just that, stories, & do not promote or condone the activities described herein.**

**Note: I would like to thank MissAnnThropic & the_scribbler for the above laws & disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Most of this story is mine! Most of the characters are owned by lots of others. I just wished I owned them. It's free fun for reading. No money is being made.**

**Disclaimer!:** **I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY or profit from any of this story. ALL CHARACTERS OF This story does not reflect the attitudes or characters in the Harry Potter series, ****or have any affiliation with the author. THE HARRY POTTER SERIES BELONGS TO J.K. Rollins, Warner Brothers, its various affiliates, & whoever she sells, gives etc. it to. It is for free fun. ****None of the characters are mine, some parts of this LONG story might have a parts of a paragraph from another story if I liked it, it fit into my idea, & worked with my roleplay universe. So there are a ****number of Authors out there I owe homage 2. Here are a few that having started my story, & my ****son reading the first 2 chapters, said I should read. I shamelessly used some or part of their lines ( I dare you to find a story in the last 20 years that has a readable line that has not been in another story, before {John, Jack, James, Flash, we need to hurry. I Love you, etc.; etc.} ). Thank you for the way (idea, thought, etc.) to form my words to flesh out my long story. This is a rewrite, it has just about every description of stories in it from snuff to incest to sex to romance. It is what would be more real life in a fiction, fantasy, Sci-fi world. Here's a few names: J.K. Rollins; George Lucas; E.E. "Doc" Smith; Piers Anthony; Marion Zimmerman Bradley; Ian Fleming; etc. Hallows_Seeker; Bobmin; Flowerchild33; Clell65619; GOLDJMW; ****songwriter90; red_jacobson; canoncansodoff; rlpj4; & Jeconais; etc. to name a very few. Some ****references to people, characters, songs, books, etc. are mentioned in the story. I DO NOT OWN ANY ****OF THEM, though I wish I did. Some parts are from Wiki, etc. to describe the History parts; which I ****again Do not own any of. This is a free story for enjoyment of the reader.**

**Author Note: When doing the 5-9 age, broke it up & realised that I had to change, the percentages in the plagues. I will describe the why, a little more. So editing the following chapters to make sure that each story is different & not clones of each other! Also changed Lily back, so when the changed Lilly is not Lily!**

The Genies of the Ring. The Magic forged the first of 7 Bonds within the Ring. Opening the possibility of the full Magic of the Goddess to be used. The First Bond was spiritual, as well as maternal, & sexual. _Two Ghosts_ at Hogwarts felt the Bond on them; but that they could not go to the Bonded, but must stay.

With the first pulse Charis nee Black Evans, died. She was upset, as she had a good 50 years left to her. The Two Warlocks* in bed together, who loved each other & were part of the last coven to survive the 100 years of wars, changed. 99.99% of all entities they knew, had their memories altered. They also had a conversation with the Magic of the Goddess*. The Queen's Magic Keeper, A Ghost, named Helga, felt herself bound to someone or something; but that she could not go till the Gatekeeper came to her to find the person or thing. 3% of the World's female population's DNA changed to give a chance for magic to the newly created, i.e. they became squibs. Three Simiculums (Wives) are destroyed, as well as their contracts. Their three male children warp from pureblood "Warlocks" to Hermaphrodites. The gold from their dowries, as well as the items bought with that gold; were transferred from the vaults of the three, back to the Family vault of House Black. Their personal vaults were still held by the girls, just not their simiculums. The newly created Ghost, Charis feels herself Bind to something or someone. So the first pulse lasting 30 seconds passes….

The Second Pulse; changed 1 of the Warlocks & a few male warlock ghosts into witches; in the bedroom in Charis's mansion; the witch & Warlock still have their preference for men changed to form a bonded couple. Several other Warlocks changed into Witches around the world! Charis can tell, that the witch (she realizes that he changed) is how she will be called; to the one binding her. She wonders; pondering & thinking of House rules, & that Remy (Remus) would be the only female werewolf in the world; having lived more than two years. Sirius Black would no longer be able to be the Head of the House as he married Remy! The House of Black is ancient & Noble going back to the Roman conquerors. The ancient & Noble House of Black is a Patriarch family. Their family wills' have two hidden clauses, if there is no male child of the last Head. Then it recedes seven generations to start & go down, by the female line, given in contract marriage to an Ancient & Noble House, that produces a male child to male child for the 3 generations, or it would again revert with the next female, to the current last male living.

The second clause was that the Head of House must have a wife that is full human (that has been twisted to mean pure-blooded)! Sirius & Remus married was fine, so long as Sirius had a wife, that was a fully human(Witch or Muggle. Candace Black had married into the Potter line, making her Harry Potter's great, great, great, great grandmother. Charis is Harry's great, great, grandmother. Dorea married into the Potter line, was Harry's grandmother. Three contracted Blacks within seven generations, children all males from the two; Lily, Charis' granddaughter marrying into the Potters from the Evans (Ravenclaw). The 2nd 30 seconds pass away...

At the third pulse; of time the other races felt the pulses & reacted out, as they needed to. The Elves prayed to the Goddess. The Matriarch Council of Goblins almost finished. The Dwarven brethren, made plans. The Veela are ecstatic that the prophecy is finally happening, as their numbers had declined. Thirty-one other races, become very scared, started plans, or headed for cover. The Dementors created more of itself (The Horde) to help in the coming battle with the light & to plan. Azkaban prison, suddenly loses over half the population of the prison. A Necromancer "Warlock"; who helped a Warlock, named Tom Riddle; in how to make Horcruxes: gives up the Death Magic Worship & steals from the Temple; having changed sex. The now "Witch" Reggi Arcturus Black Heads for home & family in England. She is killed the second day at Home by her Mother, Walburga, who blames her for her husband's death, & her stupid nieces awakening. She has a heart attack & stroke at the same time! She dies leaning on her portrait, saying "We messed up. Blood is thicker than prejudice!" The 3rd 30 seconds pass away...

Lily had ran to Harry at the 1st pulse with him crying out. She picked him up by the 2nd, saying; "I Luv You. I'll always be with you my little one." At the third pulse Harry screeched in pain. She repeated what she whispered, kissing him, like a dutiful mother, pouring her Love & magic into him. Setting the blood wards for his protection, as she was very worried about what was happening.

At the forth pulse, James had collapsed, holding the Ring; knowing that he must put the Goddesses Rune on the Ring, now with his blood or all would be lost. Lily tightens her hold on Harry as the house rocks. "Oh, my lovely boy, mum loves you & will protect you." 15% of all children under 2 become Squibs, with magic DNA. The Dragon Empress was ready, she sent forth her commands to the last members of her family. An asteroid passes the moon, it heads for Asia; the resulting Disaster could take out the Dwarven Homeland, The Conglomerate of Chinese, or Moscow, head of the Soviet Union. The Giants start eating all the edible Muggles they can find, many becoming sick & dying from it. The exact number will be equal to the Royals that die within 5 years, 51. They retreat & head for the hills, down to under 100. The 4th 30 seconds pass…

The Fifth & Final pulse, coincides with the asteroid ploughing into Mongolia. Destroying the Soviet Union & Chinese Mages/Magical beings summit before the start of the ICM; 80+% of those attending & serving in the area are killed. A number of high ranking Chinese died, the Dragon Empress sends her magic to her little ones; as she perishes! Their families have to go to other members of their families for protection. Blood is thicker than water, even hated; blood will take you in. Of the ICM that was to start in 2 days & was the actual spot hit. The half who were early; for a Brief second, knew the end was here. Everyone stopped breathing, the scientists saw something unbelievable, the magical beings felt the Magic, right before the end. All Magic went into stasis; 3 witches, 11 Wizards; & 47 other magical beings, total of 61; ceased to exist as they were in mid transportation by magic. The screens & most electrical items shut down for this 30 seconds.

Lily collapses into the crib, hitting her head as she protects Harry, bleeding on her wand & Harry, she mothers him & he does not cry out at the pulse, or from the jarring of her fall. Like he did the first 4 pulses. The Dragon Empress; as it was said, believed her only relatives; her great, great granddaughters, would find a mate there. So Princess's Cho Chang & Li Su headed for England, having received a magic boost. They both knew, they would share their mate & husband; knew he would be Emperor of the Dragon line! The promised revenge on all of the other 7 lines, simmering in her old heart, as the meteor hits her dead center. James finished the Rune as the last pulse hits him. The GODDESS felt so good. Her plans for this Multiverse were working out quite well. The 5th 30 seconds pass away, all think it's a blink of the eye. But all the clocks show over two minutes passed. Many scientists are worried.

Lily does not yet, know that she had became changed; & then bound to the Ring. Her whispers as she thought of them; were binding with the magic going on with the Ring & when the activation code is said. The magical world of Earth is mainly, still in the ancient past, though not all over. The new colonies were more in advance. They have at least 100+ years more than the mainstream world. Laws that should have been changed, are still entrenched in the magic. Sibling, first cousins, child/parent or grandparent are still allowed to marry. Usually this inbreeding causes squibs to those families. This 1200 type laws thru mid 1700 laws were, what was normal for most of the world. Mid 1800 to early 1900, was normal in the newer colonies & native magic users. The Potters ( & all families merged into the Potters, only did this out of necessity. Wars, being the reason. The Magic knows, the Goddess changed her, so that she is an almost genetic clone of her great many times grandmother; Rowena Ravenclaw. But she was also combined with Honor's genes also, so that the two of them were genetically clones of each other, but physically very different. Lily is a little confused as she lifts Honor up to change her. She is quite heavy & always hungry. Something is wrong, but she just can't figure out what. The worrying about Voldemort, James obsession, the pulse that just happened, & the way Harry reacted, just put her, into an almost nervous breakdown.

_ The Goddess_, foresaw more than half of what was to happen; not all, for the various permutations were so vast; throughout the different multiverses, that she had to plan overall, not detailed. _The magical world_ has wish rings, powered by bound elementals; _the normal world_; "Muggle" people, have tons of "knowledge" about many magical rings & One Ring to Rule Them All. This Ring makes that one seem like a Crackerjack ring; the elementals will flee from the owner of this one. Merlin's Ring was perfect to protect them. Lily healed herself & cleaned Harry; she was studying her son, while she fed her daughter. Something happened with that fifth pulse. He was calm, no longer crying, nothing. All her detection & diagnostic charms, showed him to be in perfect health. She could feel his love coming off, towards her & Honor, as well as her own for him. Strange, it feels more powerful than the wedding bond between James & her.

The five (30) second pulses, had scared very many beings. During the five pulses, many things happened. Chaos & Death joined forces to be what they hoped they used to be. Though Chaos had his betrayal already planned. He thought, if Death takes mother's place, all their will be is peace, as nothing will survive. Which means when they found, the perfect being; Death's chosen, who had just finished killing a female magical, after raping her; Death was happy. An unfinished plague that a Priestess Dark witch; Chaos had chosen was brewing at the Ministry; the potent potion explodes through out the Department of Mysteries; going thru the Time room door, that was just closing. Continuing thru the door that was being opened, to the Spinning security room. Chaos causing the following. Through the other door that was being opened, before the Spinning security door closed, normally impossible. Death held it open in glee; to the Atrium, Welcoming corridor, & out through the floo network into the world. Both of them howled in glee, not realising it was part of the Goddesses plan, as well as the minor beings of Magic, Fate, & Destiny. One small piece of it hits the Royal Family taking out all childbearing aged Royals, this included any other plagues; sterilized & killed 67% of people over puberty that were not Squibs. Over the following 5 years every plague, disease, & normal sickness hits the world. 45+% of all adult "people" die over from the first pulse to five years later. As children become adult, after puberty, if not a Squib, many of them also died. Reason for the + sign.

Interestingly almost none of the plagues or illnesses affected children, under puberty (except for the Royal Killer plague.) Neither did it affect any Squibs period. But having children try to take care of children, did not mean that all was OK. Many over the next 5 years never knew what hit them. The Pulses shredded all transportation & communication, within & without the magic realm. Even the few with Muggle Technomancy could not send out a warning. The Wizengamot would have many more inactive seats; & a number of relatives of minors as proxy holders for Major Houses. The world thinks that the EMP Pulse (one not five), was from the asteroid & spaceship. The third world war was barely prevented; as when everything came back up. They saw the alien spacecraft hitting the Moon.

An entity that was neither male, nor female, nor alive; feels the Goddess's power, as well as the three Ladies of the "Tapestry" ( & the excess power thrown about by the Ring, Death, & Chaos ) & becomes bound to the Goddess, as well as something else; "she" starts to become alive. The Founders dream, almost ready. The Department of Magical Law enforcement, changes hands, as the Department Head, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, retires. A major magical Typhoon; that Riddle had planned to use for a distraction; suddenly appears hitting the the Philippines & southeast Asia; before decimating India. It is even more powerful, than he had planned it. An incest coven is wiped out. The babies of the coven get the rights for one of their future mates to be Head of House. The future priestesses, of House Patil, are taken to the Temple to be raised. So shall it be, till known, what type of priestess they will be.**(later flashback).

Princess Diana's Husband & children die horribly over the next 3 years. No male has any other children, & the females, all die as well. The Death toll Kills all but 4 of the Royals. The Queen, Elizabeth II; Princess Beatrice of York; Princess Eugenie of York; & "Princess" Di; out of the extended family of over 50; at least in the Normal World. Princess Di, a Squib, heads for the Library. She is in charge of the two girl babies. She is now the Gatekeeper to the Royal Line.

*"You; who Love each other, & your coven mates, have been changed. You will still physically Love each other. You both Love him, the one that comes tonight. It is happening now, as well as in the future. But you cannot stop what is to happen tonight & the next few years; whether four or six. You will both have pain & suffering. Serius, my brightest star; you will have the most problems. Your impulsiveness will hurt you, but also allow you to help the future. I will not tell you what to do, but there is one you will need to kill or the future will be undone. You know & love the person & learn, at the time, to hate them. You are Harry's Godfather, & Remy, Harry's Godmother. Remy, You are the Only bitten female Werewolf older than two years; as you know the males ravish & eat females. You have abilities, unknown to others. You will be a major reason that Harry & his sisters, Lilly & Honor will live, to help save the universe". (Theme song from Flash, savior of the universe; going thru your head? HA, HA.) Or are you too young to remember that movie with Queen's music. Remy & Serius will have some explained in the Portal section, next chapter.

The Ghosts of Godric ( Circi ); Salazar ( Salzara ); Helga; Charis; Myrtle; Helena, The Grey Lady; & ? ( you will see) become the seven bound to the Ring, right now as Genies. This is a spiritual binding. Only minor powers till the third Binding. Only normal Wizaring powers till the fifth Binding. Full power at the seventh Binding!

Was told my almost 6K chapter was to big, so split it up. This half is smaller due to the Disclaimers for the entire story!


	2. HP: Heir of the Universe Part 2

_**Was told too much info in one chapter, so split it! See Chapter One For Disclaimers!**_

The Death & Sterility Toll as the 5th year ends; 1987 is 67%. 67% of the world is dead or sterile. The problem with saying that was in the details. 51% of the people over Puberty/seventeen years age, died by the end of the fifth year. Close to 61% of those who died were male, almost 10% of the remaining adult males become sterile. A great many theories about Aliens trying to get rid of the Human race, surfaced. Many pictures of the ship going thru the atmosphere, of ploughing into the moon, etc, are all over the internet of the time. True, for otherwise the spaceship that crashed into the moon; instead of the earth, would have made it 99%. The one plague that killed male magicals came from that small ship, releasing as it went thru the atmosphere. The second "plague released was a fertility/aphrodisiac for mammals & reptiles. The ship was supposed to hit the planet releasing all the sicknesses. The Third Pulse made it miss, sterilising all the biological specimens, still on board; the Fourth Pulse found the planet it came from. The Fifth Pulse destroyed their civilization that had over bred & needed food & living space.

Those people would be considered giant spiders; known as Acromantula. Aragog was female as males impregnate & are eaten. So their plague was based on killing the males. In the magical world & the less civilized, the more males died; because of the resources available. So really, only 33% of males lived with 10% of adult males sterized. The totals on average being 40 to 50% of each race being different. Three races had no deaths. The Nymphs, the Veela, & after their great grandmother, the almost extinct Royal Dragons. The most female deaths were in the Goblins, similar for total death toll for the normals with almost no male deaths. For the first 3 years there was no panic. This was when the "civilised" countries were able to get back on track. But as the numbers started to sink in, with the new low male births, laws were enacted. The Islamic world was feeling superior, showing that each male should have 3 to 10 females. The Mormons also jumped onto the band wagon. If it was not for the total number of deaths in the Muslim, Hindu, & Oriental worlds, the world might have had problems, worse than they did. Ideology & cultural history can & will influence many people!

It was not till after the fifth year, half way thru the sixth; that it was noticed that the final numbers were done. The sicknesses withered & ended. Asia lost almost 85% of their population. Being the most populous, not really surprising. Africa lost a close second, with 82% in totals, but was more entire villages dying with only the children & a few women living. Other villages had only a few more deaths than normal. South America was similar to Africa, 81%; but the losses were spread out more with males in civilised areas biting the dust, but more whole villages going also; due to the chaos, rampage, & looting. North America actually had the fewest deaths. The American paranoia of plagues worked for them. Only 51% total deaths, mainly in the cities, because of panic, looting, & end of world cults. This also caused the deaths to be a little more equal. 60% male, 40% female. The press, showing the healing covens that formed, who worshipped the Goddess; made "Magic"; PSIONICS less hated. It was no longer "fake". Wiccan worship, became the fifth most powerful religion.

Europe was very similar. Cities were hurt the worst due to the civil unrest. If not for the unrest; most tier one civilised countries would only have lost _at most_, about 43% of their total populations. The total births of male to female after the third year, gave rise to the polygamy & marriage laws. Any group may form into families. To be re-examined in 10 years. The older Chinese about the wife & the mistresses, became the norm again. The Muslims all had 5 to 25 wives, giving them no time, for even the most angry & prejudiced to become terrorists. Most of the third world stayed as they were or became more female led. The more civilised made the Mormons very happy. Allowing multiple wives to 1 Husband, but the man was in trouble if his family could not support itself. Welfare went bye, bye; as not enough workers for all the jobs.

"Well this is it." " Yep, it is." "Oh, well. Hi! Ho!, Hi! Ho!, it's off to work we go." "The Goddess, be praised! It's about time we can quit watching this High Elfs Crystal coffin, & get on with our lives." "I wonder why the Magic of Ra, promised us, so much power, just to make sure no Non-Magical would find & open this?" "I mean she's only a 100, still a baby, OK preteen. It will be at least 25-50 years before she could even begin to mate with a Mortal, weather Magical or Non-Magical." "You're wrong Stump. If she finds her one true love, she will Bond & her magic will infuse him with all the Elf properties. He would be, what the Non Magic say 'the son of God'." "She would be his wife, I think. It depends on the magic's involved." Law & Chaos opposites. Good=RA (best for everyone, greater good, or suicidal, or Hero complex) opposite Evil=Zeus (best for self & family then friends & allies, then everyone else, or selfish, or personal family first). Death the supposed neutral, but more opposite RA & Zeus. The GODDESS is life.

At Hogwarts, Dumbledore quickly goes to his private room. He left the dinner at a quick walk, worrying about the new Youngest ever, Deputy; Minerva. But even more worried about the Magic that had pulsed throughout the castle & him. The last time that happened he had just backstabbed his ex; Grindelwald. Looking at his various Magic spotters, charms, & inventions to see if he could tell what, just happened. Something Good seemed to have happened. Hogwarts was more powered, than if another 500 years had passed. His ward stone, hidden in his office tells him this. Maybe Minerva will be a lucky, excellent Deputy Mistress. It is needed as her twin Amie lost her magic. Maybe her overzealousness as a Head of House, will calm down in a few years. Maybe a few compulsions & charms will make my domain, better!

At Riddles Ancestral home, in the basement. Lord Voldemort, having completed the Death Mark on Peter & Severus, at the exact instant the magic of the first pulse had gone thru him. He told them to get rid of the bodies, by taking them to his baby, Nagini. He does not know that only half the ritual worked. He goes to the attic, using his non wand magic, as a Priest of Evil, the wicked Magic. Enters the circle. Drops the seven drops of his blood into the child's skull chalice. "Grandfather; the magic you warned me about, has just happened." The scratchy, sickening, (blackboard scratching), voice whispers. "It is almost time for you to take the Goddess, restore my powers of Evil, & make you into the Supreme Being!" Riddle, knew that was a lie, the bastard wanted everything for himself. He will listen, plan, & make sure, he was the Supreme Being, not some toad of the Evil Magic Being! Chaos is chuckleing to itself, I will be supreme not Death! "Listen well, Young one. You are the last direct blood descendant of Beelzebub Slytherin, twin brother of Salazar Slytherin." "You will succeed…hissing parselmouth only after."

The Magic, Destiny, & Fate having been waiting since the creation, pulsed through the Death Marks, making sure She would end happy. It circled the World 5 times. Many pregnant mothers, young women, children, & spirits felt the magic swirl throughout their bodies. This caused many Medi-Mages, Priestesses, & Doctors, to be overwhelmed with appointments. The Druids, started trying to understand what just happened. The Magic was of the Goddess, but no message was received. In a far galaxy, a Jehdi & his twin sister are separated. Their mother having died, & their father having turned evil, as his opposite, the witch turned good.

Riddle wonders if Dumbledore realizes its missing, as he leaves the circle. Of course, he's having fun with all his roles & titles. The old pedophile, hypocrite. He is as evil as myself, wrapped up in the ego of wanting to kill the most powerful others, for his greater good, not everyone's greater good. Hope he chokes on the magic. He was not early to the ICM, he was trying to find the Resurrection stone. So while he did that I replaced the Slytherin Ring. Of course that was before the battle at the end of the last war of Grindelwald. Not this war that I am winning. Glad I made the Horcruxes & hid most of them away. I will live forever, never aging. If somehow my body is destroyed; I will lose one Horcrux & get the body of the one who uses it. The Pulses warped that a little, but had to let his spirit live.

"Damn you James, he's here, we need to flee." Lily barks at him. "It is to late my love, can you not feel the anti-portal spells, on our hide-away?" "How are we going to survive" she cries as the whole house shakes. "I planned on this my love; just as you have with your charms, rituals, wards & potions. Take this ring & go to Harry. NOW!" As she reluctantly heads for the stairs, she hears him say. "So Mote It Be! Put the ring on Harry & say our ring vow as you do, all of you will be fine. Luv You, My Heart & Soul." She pauses at the top & yells. "I luv you also James." & whispers to herself. "I hope our spells work" A great crash, happens, so she runs to Harry. Putting on the Ring; "With this ring, I thee Wed." Hearing at the same time. "Avada Kedavra." (10 nanoseconds happen now, shown later during flashback!) Obviously, many of the wards & protections, were not working, because of the damn rat, Peter Pettigrew.

'James I'd kill you, if you weren't dead. What the hell am I doing in the crib with Harry & Honor. Why can't I talk? What did you do?' My mind seems to be emptying, oh Goddess, please protect us. Harry is looking at his twin hearts, feeling their pain, he hugs their hands. The Tri-Ad Bond forms. A large major part of his hair on the front & top of his scalp turns a decidedly blue, pink, green, & royal red colour, Little Lilly & Honor his two Tri-Ad mates; smile back at him, & laugh at the strange thing, that happened to his hair.

"The council called"; said Sharptooth, bowing. The Goblins champion for this years mating competition, was worried as no female had taken him. "Did you feel the magic go off last month, before the fighting." " Yes, High Priestess." "Good approach the Seer & extend your hand." "Yes mistress;" he replied, very worried. He watched the seer, his mother; grin at him, he was now frightened.

"Close your eyes" she said. He did so & felt a ring being put on his finger. "Turn left without opening your eyes." He did so. He felt arms encircle him & get kissed & bit. He could not help himself, afraid it was his mum; he opened his eyes. The magic washed over him. "My wife." He says, in love & lust. He realizes that he is bound to the Ugly one; who, to him looks like the Goddess. "You will be taking Over, as the Potter Account manager. Your girl child will always accompany you to work. You will teach her fighting, finance, honour, & we will teach her, the magic she must know." "Go, your honeymoon starts now, & will continue till the child is born. Dismissed." After they were gone, The Seer swears; "I hope we have done right, Zues's magic, could be wrong. My son, could be creating a Monster, with that ugly Halfling. "The other Mistresses, of the Goblin Kingdom, all said; "if that is true, may the Goddess have mercy on our race."

"Firenze, my love; did you feel the magic go off?" "Yes, my Windswept; I did. We must call the High herd council. It is time." "My Love, must we obey the Law of the magic." "Yes; we are less than a thousand in all the lands." "But to give our daughter to the magic." Said Windswept, tears in her eyes. "It is luck of the draw. She is the newest foal." "She will be a Changeling not a true Centaur."

All through her childhood, Lily had been perfect! Petunia Evans had been appalled & embarrassed by her parents & their freewheeling ways. Rosemary Evans (nee Addams) & Peregrine Evans had been loving parents, but a bit scatterbrained, & Petunia wouldn't have been surprised to discover that they'd simply misplaced another sibling or two somewhere. Just like Lily having triplets. Her parents had been ever so pleased to discover Lily was a witch, of course, & though they tried to show equal affection to both their daughters. It had always been evident that it was the beautiful & talented Lily; who took after their mother, was the favourite; instead of herself. Who unfortunately took after her father in the looks department, not realising she was indeed very pretty. She was a Squib, but also a Physical Changeling. She never realized that the happier she was, the prettier she was & vice versus.

Over the years, after the incident. That boy who said he loved her & took her virginity; then three days later, after his scary mother came. He professed his feelings for Lily. The more outrageous her parents were, the more straitlaced Petunia had become. She embraced the role of suburban housewife enthusiastically after her marriage to Vernon Dursley. Not realising the Compulsion charm was over & done, but the memory charm still working. When her parents were killed while bucketing about Africa on some sort of volunteer & foraging work, Petunia convinced herself that she didn't care. That she was content with her life. That she could think of nothing better to do than keep Vernon's house, raise his child, & hostess the occasional dinner party. She had forgotten that boy, who gave her flowers, who said he loved her, at least till both of them & Lily saw his mother while playing together.

She had said to Sev, "so this is the one you want. It will work" No Mum, pulling Tunie's hand, that is her sister, this is the one I Love. "The frightening looking women had said nothing, but turned & left. The next day, her dreams were shattered, as Sev gave Lily a flower, & they kissed, The Goddess was not Happy, but the plan must carry through.

The Ancient & Noble House of Black is a Patriarch family. Their family wills' have two hidden clause, if there is no male child that has a male heir to inherit; then it recedes seven generations to start & go down; by the eldest female, given in contract marriage to an Ancient & Noble House; that produces a male child to male child for at least three generations, or it would again revert with the next female. Etc. till a to current male living. Candace Black married into the Potter line, making her Harry's great, great, great, great, grandmother. Time passes... Charlus marries Dorea Black who begets James, who marries Lily Evans. Charis nee Black Evans lives to see her granddaughter marry into the Potter line. She informs them & her grandnephew, who she is. So a Black marries into the Potter Line 3 times, who begets Harry. The ancient family magic, encompasses all three girls, age 14, 15, & 16. They freeze into stasis at the family home. Waiting for Loves true kiss to awaken the three sleeping beauties. No longer controlled Simiculums.

**So ends chapter one.**


	3. HP: Heir of the Universe Portals Open

**Disclaimer: See Chapter one, see prequel. I Own Nothing! Nothing!; says the sergeant!**

** A Portal Opens** in a space & time with arcane runes & circles on the ground. One of Seven Runic Circles of Power, over 30' across. From the next multiverse over in the maxiverse; six wander in excitedly, **Justin, Alex, & Max** with wands out. **Jerry, Theresa, & Harper** sort of Huddled, behind them. "Hello," yells **Max**. "Oh shoot; come on **Max**, you know you never do that in a horror film. This qualifies, I think." They then heard inside their heads; 'Hello, I will be right with you, as I figure out what timeline of what Universe you are from.' Justin to Marry the two new girls & help raise some of the others. **Theresa** to give 1/4 her soul & memories of raising children to the two. Forming a Tri-Ad of **Justin**, **Angelica Caesar** & **Shalie Barriker**. **Alex** will grow up to be just as she is. **Max** will learn science & given some magic theory to replace the magic stealing from their universe with Technology to power the Wizard World pocket universe there. **Jerry** asks, but what of myself, **Theresa, & Harper**. The Goddess, having received the go ahead from the three other extensions of herself.

Gave him a day with his dead parents in his mind same for **Theresa**, making them younger & fertile. Removed all other thoughts from their minds, except **Max**'s & some of **Harpers**. You must remember this, to create a better future for your people. Also, know, that **Alex** will be Loved & Love more than she would have gotten, from that jealous stupid werewolf. '**Harper** you are crying, but do you trust me, the creator of the universes.' Awe stricken, fearful, upset. She whispers "yes!" 'Good, because **Max** is now 1 year older than you, he needs someone who could understand & love him, as he tries to save your universe's Earth. Yes, you have carried a torch for both **Justin & Max**, but **Max** is your **True Love**, if you will give him a try.' **Max** is thinking, yes, I've always had a thing for her. 'Is she really my True Love?' 'Yes, & you will both keep, this bit of knowledge, even if someone tries to take your memories. This will restore all you have lost with a touch & increase your power with a Kiss. They disappear back to their Universe. **Justin & Alex** are left alone. "They will be happy, **Max** shall save your Earth. **Jerry & Theresa** will have two more children. They are now 10 years younger, now being 25.

**Justin**, now that you are here, you will have two wives. You will have much starting wealth as the husband of a **Caesar** family member & as the last **Russo**. **Justin**, your two brides, will Love you. They will have your children, or at least one will, depending on other people's choices. You as the Head of this universes deactivated House of Russo, once the leader of Italy, will need some years to make your wealthy House prominent again. Your power as a Magical Tri-Ad with a member of House **Caesar** & The Lycan clan will give you a good power base there. You speak your families languages, so… Hmmm… You also are sixth in line to the Spanish Throne from your mother's bloodline, right now. The Goblins will verify that at the Bank.' A fog seems to settle into him for a second, then his new memories & thoughts take over. If not for the fantastic curse breaking done by his friend, **James**. His Family would have stayed gone. He shall be the next king of both; once the plagues have finished!

But now, he needed his mates. Someone (**Shalie**) will watch the children as he will need to make his family prosper & grow. It is necessary, as with all those lost families, torn apart & sent to Hell, when they were not meant to go there. **James** had always thought he was an invisible friend. **James** knew that something was wrong, when he still could talk to his friend after puberty. **James** was thinking he was a non corporal ghost. But when his ghostly ancestor & **Lily**'s found the pocket universe holding them. **Justin** vowed his line to Duke Potters. So his baby sister, **Alexandra** would be marriage bound to **James**'s son **Harrold**. He knew it would take a few hours for it to be completed. He needed his wifely mates, they needed to be at **Gringotts** within an hour to finalize the marriage contract with House Potter & House Russo. "Your children will prosper. Go now meet with your wives to be at the bank." **Justin** disappeared with a pop. He appeared in front of **Gringotts, Italy** with **Shalie Barriker & ****Angelica C****aesar**; they make the most of their day before & after **Gringotts**. **Angelica **is a lovely, black haired, blue eyed curvy wench.

** Alex** had heard, instinctively understood, what was going on. "I can feel he is one of my soul mates. But… I feel others." 'Yes they will be here within the next Nano second of real time, but 15 minutes to 1 hour here within this, my Magic.' "So a baby is my soulmate, I'll be in my 30s before he is old enough to marry & have children"… She started crying. 'There, there, child. It is not as bad as you feel. Think about what has been said. You will become a baby, again, in almost 8 hours. You will have that time to become acquainted with your 5 or 6 other mates. Why do you not have a seat, hold your Love, & watch the others.' **Alex** was startled as she realized there was a round couch against the wall of what was a bare rune covered room. She sat & Loved on the cat boy. She was startled when he changed his body into a puppy that just started licking her to death.

A **second Portal** Opens in another runic circle… Out flows "Oh my god!" shrieks **Alex**, as she jumps up, The baby transforms into Dragon. It flaps to a giant perch by the ceiling, she had not noticed. "Wait, you can't be real, your comic book heroes." The seven superheroes are evaluating, what is going on… The **Magic** answers out loud. "To you they are fictional characters from the books you & **Harper** loved to read. But they are real from another multi-universe that has everything, just as this one does. Their powers, as well as yours work here. You should have the boy & girl change back. You have upset her future." The **Super Friends** were still looking around,while S**uperman** was looking at the portal with **Wonder Woman**. She turned & bent knee. "What does my **Goddess** wish." **Superman** turns on her. "**Diana**, what is going on." The **Wonder Twins** & the young witch change shape. **Batman** was watching the…He could swear a **Dragon**. He started to throw a shuriken bat boomerang at it, as it launched itself off near the ceiling. When it changed into a fiery bird. **Diana** screamed, "NO!" Too late, it hits the bird, taking the top of its head off. A flash of light & ashes sway to the ground. "Please **Goddess**, he did not know, what he was doing." "Yes, he did, my little **Diana**. He has many virtues, but his anger, sometimes causes him to make a wrong move." **Batman** was cursing in his mind. 'What the Fuck! I can't move. Why is that teenager on the ground, crying out around those ashes . Heh they floated into a pile, when they should have scattered. A flash of light, blinds him. When he can see again; the ashes are gone & an ugly, sickly, looking baby bird was in its place. The cry it made, rang his heart, he collapsed to the floor crying himself, for his lost Loved ones.

The girl stops crying & whispers…"Cool!" As the twins move to look at the baby bird, when it changes into a hissing **Cat Boy**; twirling about behind **Alex**. "Wow, he's like us." **Aquaman** seemed to be listening. "Yes, King of the Sea; the creatures of the sea, are here. But this is strange. There should be three of the young female ones, not two." "Goddess, we were on our way to rescue her, when the portal opened; swallowing us." "I'm **Wanda** **Zatara**, the **White Witch**." I can sense the Magic in this room. So as **Dianna** is addressing you as **Goddess**, so will I." "Oh child, you are so spirited. I see, you are two different witches, bound into one body. Since the bind, both of you have forged a third soul, joined by 1/4 of each of yours. If you agree to be with your soul mates, here. Everything will work out in your universe. You will again be **The Scarlet Witch & Zatanna**. I will remake their bodies to go back to your universe. While you stay with your soul mates." "**Goddess**, is this necessary?"

They all hear a Hmmm in their minds. "Yes & No. I will tell you, but only the two witches will remember, once you are back in your universe. As of now, when you go back, as you are, one of you will die. If you go back as two witches, none of you will." "For this universe, it is not necessary, as your universe has others that can become his & the others soul mates. The ten plus years, till the need, would give plenty of time." **The White witch**; vows "Yes!" She splits into three, her **Zatanna & The Scarlet** **Witch**, looking around more. They both have the memories of being **The White Witch**. They kiss her cheek & all seven of them return to their universe. The little **Cat Boy** scampers around & lunges into her arms. **The White witch**, swells with Love. **Alex & Wanda** hug & kiss each other & the **Cat Boy**.

A **third Portal** Opens in a different circle… **Leroy Kirkland, Ammy Reynolds**, & their baby **Angel** step through. Followed by **Valatana Deathstalker, Shalie Barriker, & Kathy Reader**. "What the Fuck is going on" Yells **Kathy**. An Alpha Werelion. **Valatana** floats up & away, baring her fangs; forming 3 groups, then realize there are 3 others in the far corner. **Wanda** says loudly; "I can sense the magic from the couple & baby. That one is a Vampire, but I can't place those 2 there, the loud one & the growling one. Some type of shape changer." **Alex** says. "They must be Werewolves." **Valatana**'s sugar sweet child voice says, you must be witches with the baby **WereCat**." **Kathy** loudly sniffs; feels that she must get down on her knees & Whines like a cat wanting petting. The baby flies over to her & lands on her back. He looks at the flyer, the couple with the baby girl, & at **Shalie**. **Shalie**, who wants a baby, more than anything. **Leroy** steps in front of **Ammy**, as **Ammy** readies her cross & silver equipped gun. "Interesting;" they all hear a Loving voice whisper to them, putting them at ease.

** Alex** gets off her knees & says. "Hi I'm **Alex Russo**, & this is **Wanda, the White Witch**, we are witches from 2 other Universes." **Ammy** snorts. "Sure your **Alex** from **Waverley Place**. Yeah right." **Kathy & Shalie** both say: "The TV Show, I love it." They look at each other & grin, then the **Cat Boy** changes into a baby boy. "& I suppose that's **Max**, playing his comic relief." **Leroy** says, loudly. "No" **Alex** says; "This is **Harry Potter**." **Shalie, Kathy, Ammy, & Leroy** all bark out in laughter. The Vampire asks "what's so funny." "He is a fictional **Wizard** & she is a fictional **Witch**. Though maybe a real one, as they brought us here." "They did not bring you here." The Loving voice says. "Who is speaking to us", hisses **Valatana**, the child vampire. "I am the **Magic of the Goddess**. Or **God** if you prefer. There is much to discuss, as the Baby, you, & those four are possibly linked. It is strange that an undead would come through, though you have a soul, so maybe not so unexpected." "The first 2 times were witches, & friends/family. This time 3 magic users, & you three. The Timeline of your Universe must be strange. Though I feel extremely comfortable. Which is why I am communicating so much with all of you." "AHH, do you mean we are not on **Earth**, anymore?" "No Child, I mean you are not on your **Earth**." **Ammy** sniffles, hugs her baby, & tries to shoot the weres, as she pulls her cross out of the baby blankets. The cross does not glow, her gun clickes empty.

She cried out it despair. "Nothing you do here will affect anything, unless, the **Goddess**, allows;" says one of three females, all holding knitting needles & material. Everyone in the room looks at this Trio. A young girl, a mature woman, & a crone! "I now see why the baby, being bound to **Harry**, might help your universe, but I see why you all are here. You **Leroy** are here, because you are the father of one of the choices for **Harry**;" The voice demolishes his heart; "the wife of another choice." He moans, "no"…**Ammy** shrieks out "NOOOOO"… "Yes you were a possible match, though your soul, it is heading back towards the middle, only because you Love your daughter. So somehow it would have to be you or both of you, not her, by herself.

Now; you are damaged, being a Vampire, is not the problem." Everyone was shocked by those words. "It is your jealousy & your hunger for revenge." "As for you 2, being Werewolf & Werelion, is not a problem, at all. It is that till **Harry** hits puberty, you both would dominate him. Which could cause to much harm." "**Alex, Wanda**, do you sense, if any of these could be your mates. Remember, you will be you, but your Love of Harry, will dominate your actions in the future." They looked at each other. They both said. "I don't, you go ahead." They grinned at each other, & said no. The portal sucked them all out, back into their Universe, except **Shalie**. "Why is she still here, **Fate**." The oldest of the three witches with yarn says: "Indeed, why. I see, she was pulled, just as she died. So her soul, has no body to go back to;" says the mature Destiny. "She also wants a Baby, so badly, that she would vow, anything to be a mother." Hmmm… "**Shalie**, you must vow three times as I say, bite your lip, & spit the blood into the circle you are standing in.

**Shalie** the second most powerful Werewolf on this Earth; the fifth most powerful Werewolf on her old planet; bows her head & kneels. "Yes mistress." "I vow to place the Tri-Ad of J**ustin Russo, ****Angelica Caesar** & myself, **Shalie Barriker** with our children to be more precious than life." She repeats it. "I will Protect & train the children, natural & affiliated of my body, the Triads body, & magical ones today, joined with **Harry** as bondmates! I will be responsible to raise them to be what **Harry** will need." She repeats the vow to the **Goddess's Magic**. "I will Love, Protect, Train, Comfort, & ensure that they will flourish, down the ages." **Shalie** bit her lip & spit the blood 7 times; a bell tolled 5 times; the **Cat Boy** yowled three times; & the **Goddess's Magic**, the youngest female with yarn, said "So Mote It Be!", & it was. She felt calmer, stronger, faster, as she heard the **Magic** whisper, "you shall have your first child in one or two years. Do you wish one a year, 2 years, or 3 years apart. She was so ecstatic, she cried. "Please, my Lady. Every other year." I am not your Lady. The **Cat Boy**, is your Lord & Master, for he will Love you as a child Loves a parent when he is **Harry Potter**, & not the **Goddess's Avatar**. Go to your mates!"

A **forth Portal** Opens in another circle… The Portal blinks very fast letting out two young women, then two young girls, then one other flying. The others walked out, spaced into five groups. The seven very young women. All beautiful in their own ways. In unison they demanded… "Why have we been summoned?" **Tinker Bell** in Faye. **Sharuru & Raquel Glitter Force** in Japanese. S**ookie Stackhouse; Wanda Venus; Sarissa**, Summer's Lady; **Oona**, Winter's Lady in English. **Alex, Shalie, & Wanda** look at each other, shrugging, as none of them can speak **Faerie** or **Japanese**. Though they all spoke english & several other languages. The seven glanced around, **Sookie & Wanda** the least arrogant in their power, prepared to speak. These women looked 20 something, so all must to be in their 40-50's. Not what was expected by the two witches, & The Tapestry Ladies. Then the **Cat Boy** launches himself from behind **Alex**, faster than she could snatch him. Which is damned fast. He's the **Dragon** again, though none of them, knew he was a **Faerie Dragon**. Only the Noble Court can be a **Faerie Dragon**. The seven, fell onto their full length bodies, flat on the ground, crying. "We did not mean to demand, my Lord, we ask mercy, my Lord." The two Ladies of the court, knew they were in trouble, as the little one was a Rainbow. They could be dragons, but coloured, not rainbow. The small Dragon lands in a different circle, than the seven are in. The **Fairy Queen** appears, hugging **Harry**. "You bitches again, causing problems to my family."

They quailed horrifically, as not just a Lord, but the Faerie Queen's personal family. "Yes, I see." She replies out loud to **Magic, Fate, & Destiny**. The **Fae** continued to grovel in their circle. Any time one of them touched the line, extreme pain hit them. They kneeled, with heads down, legs spread, breasts thrust out. Wishing once again, they had watched what they were doing; before they spoke. I don't know if any of them would be worthy of **Harry**." Spoke the **Faerie Queen** in english. "She speaks in japanese & says not **Sharuru & Raquel Glitter Force**. They are ejected through the Portal & then there were five. **Tinker Bell**, the only one to answer speaks in Faerie. "Worthy of your **Harry**?" The Queen replies! "The **Summer & Winter** are already bound to their **Harry**." They flew backwards thru the Portal, then there was three.

"So, from children's books & the movies those three are **Sookie Stackhouse**, the part Faerie; **Wanda Venus**, wife of **Cosmo**, a full Faerie; & **Peter Pans, Tinker Bell**. Is that correct?" Says A**lex & Wanda**! "Yes of course! We have **Sookie;** who left her mate, because he gave many, but not to her, children. Then we have **Wanda;** who left her husband & child, because she was not getting enough sex. Then last, but not least we have **Tinker Bell**; who betrayed **Peter**, so that he had to stay in the normal world & marry **Wendy**. None of them really, are worthy of **Harry**. Though, here in this universe, they might be. Just remember that if **Sookie** does not get a child quickly after the bonding, her jealousy, might hurt the coven. Of course Wanda will Love to have sex with all the Coven, but she is so flighty, that she could not be counted on, in an emergency. **Tinker Bell** is jealous also, but if she was a permanent part of a set, she might be ok. **Tinker Bell** kept glowing, **Wanda** stayed sitting breast thrust out. **Sookie** looking so depressed & sad, so then there was two. They talked for an hour. **Queen** **Mab** listened to her subjects talk, & then there was one.

**So Ends Chapter Two! Hint:Canon, what does Harry want the most!**


	4. HP: Heir of the Last Portals

**Disclaimer, see chapter one, as well as fanfics disclaimer. **

**Sorry this chapter took so long. These three portals are important for a middle section of the story. So want them to be perfect! Another point is the story will have most of the major events in canon! The catboy is Harry as the Avatar of the Goddess. _SHE _has a plan to save this multiverse. So Harry does not know what the Avatar does. They are two different beings in the same space. Harry sleeps, while the Avatar works on the plan. But the Avatar is part of Harry. So the Goddesses plan, will not be the only thing; he does work for. (This is my random insert for Chaos.) A few other points This is happening as the killing curse hits. The explosion of powers from the portals is what disintegrates Tom. I'm going to move that section to the bottom here instead of the top of next chapter! Also added a bit to part A & start chapters! When I say Canon Happens it is like the books &/or the movies; then continues with what I write!**

The Portal Opened a Fifth time in another Runic Circle. A very young girl, with a male Treecat stagger out of a blizzard. It stays open, but winks. An Older young looking lady & older Treecat stagger out. They looked like hell, warmed over. Starved, beaten, wounded, & barely conscious. The Portal winked again. A young girl, not yet woman flies through the air, from an explosion, that stops at the Portal. A mass of tears streaming down her face, injured, but not beaten. The Portal winks & stays solidly open; as a very, very young girl & Treecat back out of a forest, holding a vorpal blade. She was hurt, looked like a car crash type injury. Something 25 times the size of the treecat tries to follow & is stopped. A warm loving voice enters all of their minds. 'Welcome young ones. This is an interesting development. Your part of the multiverse has many streams with many differing times, & timelines! You will be safe, healed, & calm.'

"Wow, they all look alike." says everyone else! The Cat Boy flies thru the air & circles the 4 young seeming women & 3 Treecats. They look like Little Fuzzies, but cattish with six limbs. The Cat Boy shimmers & becomes a Treecat. The girl, with no Treecat starts bawling. Without thinking, he goes to her & comforts her. "You'll never be alone, while I'm here. Shhh, I'll be yours, as you'll be mine & Harry's. He will Love you as you'll be part of each other." She sniffles, curled in a ball. "Awww, says the other girls; while the other Honors in the runic circle eye each other. "So the choice is made by my Avatar. Interesting! You other six, take this info I mentally give you. The evil ones might be there, so this will help you in your universes. Be fully healed," & they were. "Be completely rested, mentally alert, & physically the best you could be!" They grew a little, straightened up, and readied themselves! The blizzard Honor, became wrapped in a state of art sub-zero planet outfit. Her weapons charged, Stinker had a cross belt with 2 vorpal blades, & 2 miniature blasters. The older Honor & Nimitz got ready for the peep ship; the upcoming Tri-barrel, if they don't rush to finish. The very, very young Honor was now an inch taller, 15 pounds heavier. She had a sporting pistol, Nimitz had the vorpal blade. Both given some knowledge. "You very young one shall be given the info from the other three, so that you can plan for the future. They follow your timeline, but where you would have perished, they survived. You will be put 25 yards behind the Peak Bear. Good luck, little one. You other two will also get info to help your universes. I do not like Mesa's underground genetic government. They will & are behind much of what happened & is to happen. Good luck to you also." Before the Portal ends & the others leave, the sixth one opens. It winks twice, they see what happens with the Little Fuzzies, then the six of them disappear!

A different Portal had Opened in the Sixth runic circle. The portal winked & no one apparently came out. The Portal winked again & a large group of obvious refugees comes staggering thru, all carry babies. The Little Fuzzies stopped & looked around. "Aw they are so cute, we need to help them." says the girls, including the Honors. The Portal in their circle pulses as a brilliant light is seen, coming out of the Portal, blinding everyone's eyes with multiple flashes. Cries arise, from all the children. 'Be safe little ones.' They all calmed down, became refreshed, & food appeared around them on little tables & chairs. All hear the Goddess; "well this is very interesting, relax while I look thru these universes!" Tsix from the fifth Portal disappear. The portal winks again. Deborah Charlotte Morgan washes thru the portal. Brain dead, but still alive. "Interesting; let's take a look at her. Hmmm... I see, Bellatrix, but a good one, protecting her insane; but honorable brother, Dexter. Yes, that will work very well, she will be a gift to the Noble lady. It will work into the plan. She will bond to him third, forth or fifth year. She will know non magical police work from her other universe. She will fall in Love after Harry rescues her. She will remember at age eleven; before she goes to Hogwarts, all the skills. She will do anything, to help him; even evil, for his mission to succeed.

The Portal Opens in the Seventh runic circle. No one apparently comes out & closes. It immediately opens & closes again, & a third time, out flys an "Angel" immediately; it closes!. (This will be explained in later chapters as a flash back. Sorry, this is taking to much time to be perfect, as this is where the next story changes. So on to the next chapter. See A/N above for the next part.)

All of you are welcome. Heal, refresh, & all be seen! The invisible girls, phase in. Both human looking ones, wide eyed. One in very high tech gear, holding a laser rifle, packing a laser pistol, & lightsabre. The other one in weird dragon & other hide armor, her wand in hand, rapier & dagger on her belt. Both in the circle with the "Angel"!

The third invisible in extreme high tech helmut & weapons, a rifle along her back; with curved fan like hand blades. An obvious she, but unable to tell what she looks like, except over 6' tall. In the same circle as the little Fuzzies. Looking humanoid, but not Human. For those staying, have shields & false memories for anyone trying to pry into your minds.

So ends chapter three. see below

"So you do understand what is going to happen, Sister?" Both the others nod. "Mother will be very cross with us for a thousand years, give or take a few!" The other two nod. The third says: "if her plan works & the other two fails." "Yes; says the first one, as long as Death does not succeed, we can live with the other results." "True", says the second one. "But if all three plans fail, you both understand what it will mean for us?" Destiny says:"I'm not sure"! Fate replies. "Magic is already bound to him, we will be bound to him for eternity. Mom would be happy with him for eternity. For us, it would be how much of all the different plans; succeed or fail, & at what time!" "OH!" "Magic would be happy right now, if all three were destroyed! I would be happy, after the prophecy is fulfilled if the other two were destroyed. You Destiny; would only be happy if both Chaos & Death were destroyed; but Mom is not; though if she fails, but survives, you would still be happy!" Destiny looks forward & whispers: "You don't think Mom planned on us three being bound to him, do you?" "That would be funny, each of us planning on the others being bound to him as his wife, after his mortal ones die!" "No it would not"; says Magic to Fate. "He will love everyone he is bound to. Harry would feel a lot of pain, with each death." Destiny who was still looking forward, in the branches, sees the best ever, possible outcome. She throws herself, binding to that outcome.

NOTE: Seers are three different types. The first is one who sees what happened in the past. The stronger they are, the farther they can see. The second is one the sees the future (Destiny is the Goddess to them, not her mom)! Again the stronger they are, the farther down all the decision trees they can see. The third type sees everything, all the multiverses trees, future & past. These are so rare, because they usually kill themselves after going insane. The more power the greater chance of insanity. But the most powerful; if an accident happens, just right, just as they get their powers; get some control. They can limit what they see to the major decision tree. But as with all seers, they cannot see, their own path on the Tree Of Life. They sometimes see themselves, but only when following another's path!

Age 1-2 October 31st, 1981

Canon happens: Then Tom feels the magic go off as the Ring & Vow was said. He hesitates, puts a few protections up. He does not know that the Portals opened during his casting of the spells of protection. He has no knowledge he just changed the Horcrux he was about to make. He blows the door to bits & takes a quick glance inside. He ponders that for a second, then laughs as he cackles in the crazy evil way he does! "Oh this is so funny. Lilly will go to Severus, but he will have to wait 12 years to breed her. Oh my, the fun I will have, having kept my word. Then Lucios will have the other Potter brat for his son Draco, unless he also wants to wait 12 years! Ha Ha, He He!" He moves into the room; stepping into the Runic Circle under the rug. As he was not knowing he was in a runic circle, he paused & did what all evil characters do, gloats. Lily, for being the brightest witch of your age, you really messed up. Maybe I should raise you as my future mate. Bella would hate that. Her & my newborn son would be in trouble. Teh He! Well time's a wastin, don't want that stupid old fool to get here, anytime soon. He starts the killing curse as Peter comes up the stairs. The Runes go off, the Goddesses three girls do their thing, the energy released destroys his body, shreds & burns his highly magical clothes, & his wand falls down the stairs. Peter looks on in horror as Toms ghost/spirit screams out & leaves. The missing walls scare Peter even more. He grabs Tom's wand & high tails it out of there. He makes a plan as he knows they will be coming for him. As he waits to be "Killed"; he realises that both sides would be after him, till his Lord comes back. So he expands his plan. Not knowing that it would be many years before his Lord came back!

**Age 1-2 November 1st, 1981**

Sirius comes out of the shattered house. Pissed & looking to kill Peter. He puts the special basket that would hold all three of Prongs children on the bike. Goes back in & brings out the girls, puts them in the bassinet. Then goes back in. He hears a large "POP", grabs Harry & runs outside, already starting spells, to see Hagrid, standing by the bike. He was cooing at the girls. Hagrid straightened up & demanded Harry, so he could bring all three to Dumbledore. Fine you promise three times to protect them, no matter what & you can take the bike to deliver them. He agrees doing so on his magic & happiness, & if he Unknowingly fails, he will become unhappy, till he corrects it.

Canon happens: "Hagrid, go to my office, we'll have a drink & talk" "Ok sir" He leaves, Minerva says her canon spiel. Albus charms her to not remember Sirius gave the kids to Hagrid. It is only for the greater good. Only to remember he was the secret keeper! Back in his office, he asks Hagrid to let him get rid of the address where the kids are, to protect them. The potion he uses makes Hagrid forget, letting Albus overwrite his memory. His mistake was not finding out about the vow.

Because of the vow, Hagrid starts to distrust the Headmaster. Starts thinking about the past. Asking himself, why he was not cleared & allowed into school again. Now his innate resistance, stops Albus's spells & potions from working well after that. He also keeps thinking he forgot to do something important. He becomes somewhat unhappy!

The "bloodwards" are set up. The minor hostility ward was hidden within the outer wards. All 3 would be meek & easily led, when they came to Hogwarts. Anyone living there, not of Harry's blood would react with hostility to them, over time.


	5. HP: Heir of Pain Dursleys Age 2-5

**Disclaimer see chapter one. I own nothing, nothing, well maybe the plot! Just wish I did!**

**NOTE: If you come across a wrong name, please tell me. I found I accidentally combined two of the stories. One where Serius is changed into a girl; named Scillia. Have been going back & changing the mistakes. But even though I re-read everything, more than once, I could still miss something. I am BOLDING names to use as finding places.**

**Dursley PRE-HOGWARTS**

While the portals were going in that 10 Nanoseconds; the **Magic** made **Honor & Lilly** blood sisters; so five generations from **Harry**, but also both have **Honor's** changed DNA. They became twice as strong, mentally twice as powerful, physically able to take as much as an adult. Though they needed to eat 25% more. The others had the same thing, but just between them. Their powers were strengthened by 50%, they were at least 25% smarter, healthier, faster, & prettier too, needing to eat 10% more.

**Age 2**

**Petunia** was very happy to have a girl, but not so happy to have two girls & **Harry**, besides her precious son. Why didn't that mean old fool put some of them with his Godfather & his family. If it was not for the two thousand pounds a month put into her account for the upkeep; she would not have the money to cloth the girls, let alone feed everyone.

She could not understand why **Vernon** was beating **Harry**, so much or slapping the girls. It was almost like they were cursed. Herself & her family, She felt closer to **Lilly**, but also disliked her. She seemed to much like her sister. **Honor** on the other hand, was quiet, smart, obedient; just a treasure.

**Age 3**

All 3 of **Dumbledore** magic machines on **Harry**, showed him to be close to perfectly healthy, sane, & magic held in check. So for the first 2 years he had no qualms of needing him watched. The advent of his 3rd Birthday, **Lucius Malfoy** became a board director. So, he decided to get the widow **Mrs. Amie Figg** to watch over **Harry** & the two girls. Even though she was now a Squib, she was trustworthy & would protect **Harry** with her life, if necessary. Her cats would be able to keep an eye on things. She had vowed to help **Harry** in any way to destroy **Riddle**. Her vow rang with the magic, she could no longer access. **Minerva** could go every once in a while & talk to her. All would be well. Like most, if a bunch of unmated beings are together long enough; they all started to have the same monthly problem, at the same time.

**Petunia** was getting a bit depressed; her, the girls, & the boys spent a good couple of hours a weekday there with **Mrs. Figg**, having tea. The boys were both growing so fast. It would never do to tell **Vernon**. But she missed breastfeeding. So she was going to leave the kids with the nice cat crazy **Mrs. Figg**. She wasn't your typical, old cat lady. **Petunia** was sure she was as young as herself around 24-29 at the oldest. She'd ask her if she wanted anything from the book store. She needed a new book. She would leave last month's romance novel, for her to read. She never bought romance novels, she bought books. She had made her bed; she would live with it. She of course did not regret it; it was not acting out against her parents; of course not; He was the head of the house, king in his castle; so why did she dream of being **Lily** with her **James**?

**Mrs. Figg** was a member of the Order of the Phoenix. She lost her magic & her husband to **Voldemort** during the first war, when they were visiting the **Longbottoms**. The main reason all of them did not die. Her & revenge were all that kept her going. She was & was not a Squib; **Dumbledore** did not understand. She was a Magus-Mistress of creatures, she was bonded with her magical creatures. She still had power, just could not reach it. She made a second vow to **Harry, Lilly, & Honor**; that first time she was alone with them; well her & her bonded **Kneazles**. They would never tell anyone outside the bond; what happened with the vow.

She was there on **Dumbledore**'s orders with explicit instructions to watch over **Harry**. That being the case, in order to do her job, she went out of her way to meet the **Dursleys** & to make sure that they liked her. She hated **Vernon**, just something about him, bothered her. Which is why she put extra effort in befriending **Petunia**. She admitted to giving **Harry** & the girls a hard time when **Vernon** was around. To make sure that he would send them to visit, & with the almost love she had for poor Squib, **Petunia**. She showed that she was going out of the way to make sure that she'd be part of **Harry**'s life. She loved both girls also. It was strange how **Lilly** seemed so smart, while **Honor** so strong. Really they were all smart & strong. Always hungry, always playing with her girls. It was their third B-day, well a week after, really. She made her third vow to them, on accident. She said she loved them. Then said to each one, that she loved them. Then hugged all three & whispered; "I love you, I wish I could do everything to help you." Intent in magic is a big thing. Power, intent, & experience (casting, etc) are the three most important things to Magic! She saw the gold light that surrounded her, her girls, & the three children. She thought to herself;'**The Goddess** understands me.

**Age 4 almost 5**

Professor **Snape** came in, closing the door, with his cape & robes billowing behind, him like a **Vampire Bat**. He hated teaching young gits; he was a researcher, & enjoyed women, not young girls. The potion brewing behind his desk in the corner, was going to be his masterpiece & save **Lily**. Four years in the making & 6 months to go. The potion brewing today, can become dangerous if done wrong. Or be a sickening mess.

**Dora** was unhappy. The prefect of Hufflepuff; **Bill Weasley**'s friend; had told her, that she should have been a **Gryffindor**. That is to say, not **Hufflepuff**. She was too brave, & no one could Love her as she just kept changing her hair, as it scared them. They may shag her in a few years when she is 13, the age of consent; **Hogwarts** wards prevent pregnancies; but not Love her. She had tears in her eyes, but was doing her work, like any other **Hufflepuff** would. All of a sudden, an illusion of a snake, coming out of her cauldron; at her, causes her to stumble back into the next table.

So the domino effect goes off. The resulting explosions, set off the protections in the room. So **Tonks** was thrown forward towards **Snape**. Instead of splatting all over the wall, as **Snape** could not get his wand out fast enough. **Dora** knocks him sideways, causing her to go the other way. This leads to **Dora** hitting **Snape**'s cauldron & setting off the potions spell, too early. After all the smoke clears out. **Snape** tells a **Hufflepuff** to go get Professor **Minerva** & another to get Professor **Flitwick**, while he sends his doe to **Albus**. Everyone is staring at the Frozen **Tonks** in mid air, with her hand & wand in **Snape**'s Cauldron.

All three professors arrive. They send everyone out & cancel classes for the rest of the day. They then try numerous spells to release **Nymphadora (Dora) Tonks** from her stasis spell. They spend hours, then send for a high Priestess of the **Goddess**. She comes & spends five minutes, then glares at **Snape**. "How dare you try to disrupt a plan of the **Goddess**. He needed to have the abuse he has had, to show him the evil, he could become. She is now bound to him. He will be the only one that can free her in time." "My Lady, who are you talking about." Asks **Dumbledore**, hoping his plan for **Harry** would not be demolished.

As the other three have still, not shut their mouths. She just glares at him, then her eyes roll up & turn black with stars shining out. "The prophecy is not finished. She shall give the rest at midnight, in six years time at All Hallows Eve!" The Priestess said in an echoing voice. She returns to normal. "Go see her child's past the week before his seventh Birthday. That night the house will be empty. The spell on you will become broken. I must go now." She turns; ignoring **Albus** trying to ask her more questions & hopefully derail whatever is coming, & leaves. "What were you brewing **Snape**," says **Filius**. "A possible time turner spell." "Oh, **Severus**!"

"It seems you have been warned; go check on him in two years as the priestess, suggests." "I will come, also **Severus**." "I don't need help, **Minerva**." "Well, yes, but I warned **Dumbledore** about leaving them there." "I'm sure everything is fine there, you don't need to check on them; **Amie** would say something, if there was a problem. "All right, we will wait the two years." The High Priestess came out of the wards & started to cast, when five Death Eaters ported in. They had prepped their spells, activated their keys, launched the killing curses & disintegrate spells. She died, not knowing the janitor; was paid by death & disintegration, just like her. The disintegrates getting rid of the bodies; the killing curse hitting their souls, which causes them to not go on, for 50 years, because their body was dying as they were hit.

But by doing this, they did not know what happened. **Tonks**, never-to-be-named-**Nymphadora**; thought she was dead. She was in a star filled room, or in outer space as stars were all around her. "Well child, do you know why you are here" The absolutely gorgeous woman, talking to her asked. "Yes **Goddess**, I messed up again, tripping & ruining the potions in the lab & I hit the wall, dying!" "No child you are not dead. You are suspended in time, I am here to give you one of three choices." "I'm not dead, but why & what are the three choices?" "I'm sorry child, but two of the choices will not lead; to you being granted your greatest wish of being an Auror; though you could do much greater good. The third choice is you continue into the wall & when you are reborn, you will be the great Auror you wish to be." "So I die in that choice. What are the other two."

"When I created everything, I gave free will to all beings I did not realise that some would betray me & try to replace me. So I set my plan up to make **Merlin**'s & **Morgana**'s descendant, powerful enough to defeat them. Of course no plan is perfect, with free will. **Harry Potter** is the man that can fix everything. But he needs his 7 times 7 wives of the Coven; & his other part. He plus the 50 will be able to do all that is necessary." "WOW, that's incredible!" "Now child; your other two options are wife or best friend for life." "You do realise I am 11, right? You want me to decide my life right now!" "No, you will be as a ghost here till you decide, or **Harry** touches you. So sometime in the next 7 years!" "OK I will think about it. How do I tell you my answer?" "You just must say; '**Goddess** my answer is…' "

**AGE 5**

The **Goddesses Avatar**, found the two Female werewolves that were being chased by **Fenrir GreyBack** & his 5 pack mates, one of which was female & coerced into being pack. They were dodging trees, heading for the river. Neither too strained, but knowing they would not succeed. When a brilliant gold light appeared around them. They saw the light, smelled all things reminding them of safety & Love. Could taste sweet animal blood, feel the cool touch of a caress. They were floating in mid-air, by a campfire, with a **Catman**, though they sniffed; just past being a boy.

"Hello **Karen**, hello betrayer, of the saviour, of the universe." Karen howls at the **Catman**, "**Remy** would not betray anyone." She seemed ready to attack. The **Catman** looked at her; she could feel her mind being shifted through. A voice in her head, sounding as old as the universe; says in her mind. 'Child, you maybe right, but you are also wrong.' "What say you **Remy**, the Marauder, **Lupin**? Sister to **Lily, James**, **Serius, & Pettigrew**. Second Godmother to **Harry**?" "I did not betray them. I am helping **Dumbledore**, protect **Harry! Serius** is the one, who betrayed the others."

"Oh really, great werewolf. You are helping protect **Harry**? Let me show you both, the way. Images appeared above the fire. Scrolling in time from **Karen & Lily**, at **Lily's** bridal shower. Going thru the Wedding of **James & Lily**. Showing the attack on **Karen**, before she could go. Showing **Remy** leaving the reception, looking for her. Finding her, turned. Their thoughts of ever having a family, destroyed; as when female weres change, they kill their babies.

Flowing into the year, where **Remy**, became withdrawn, from the Marauders, trying to help **Karen. Lily**, being the only one to know. Watching **Harry** growing in her stomach. Hearing J**ames, Serius**, & **Pettigrew** talking about a spy in the order. **James & Lily** swearing to not tell anyone without **Dumbledore**'s permission, about the prophecy. Why the **Potters & Longbottoms** go into hiding. "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... & the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have more powers, that the Dark Lord knows not... & either must die at the hand of the other for neither can flourish while the other survives... the one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."

Both the werewolves hear the scuffle in the background, recognising **Severus**'s voice & **Aber Dumbledore**'s. But both also hear the parts, that others don't. "approaches, betrayed thrice by those who should not. Dies, at the last gasp of sunlight. Survives, while the two wraiths of the **Goddess**'s children remain. Dies, his destiny to save the universe in doubt, without his family & friends." "Do you see, Dogmother to **Harry**?, continue to watch, you both." They watch **Sirius** convince **James** to make **Peter** the secret keeper, as all would expect **Sirius** to be it.

They do not see that night, except **Sirius** putting **Harry** & his sisters into the bassinet, handing it to **Hagrid**, mumbling about stopping the Rat, before flying off on his broom. Yelling to **Hagrid** too keep his Bike for **Harry**. **Hagrid** telling them **Sirius **was a rat. **Dumbledore** saying that **Sirius** was their secret Keeper, so betrayed **James & Lily**. They see **Minerva** arguing with **Dumbledore** about leaving **Harry** & his sisters with the **Dursleys**. They see **Dumbledore** losing his Temper & confounding **Minerva** into agreeing. Leaving a spelled note on the bassinet carrying **Harry** & his sisters. Left in the cold. **Lily'**s charms & Runes activated once they both left. What happened next throwing both **Karen & Remy** for a loop.

**Harry**, my only child, if you are hearing this, **James** & I are dead or incompatited. The magic of your ring, will not let you come to permanent harm. You will be healed, my Love. At least **Sirius** or **Remy** will be able to watch you & help you grow up. **James** has been working on the Ring, I will not say too much, as it is to protect you. I just wish, he would tell me what the three of them were enchanting into the Ring. He has had me add all my & the coven's magic into the Ring eleven times.

They then watched **Petunia** take in the babies, watched her take out **Lilly, Honor**, & put **Harry** under the stairs in the cupboard. Watched the beatings, watched **Harry** Heal, watched **Petunia** seeming to brainwash **Honor** to Love **Dudley**, her son. Watched **Vernon**, make his pact to sacrifice **Harry & Lilly** to the wraiths of **Death & Chaos**. Watched as **Harry** has so much damage done, that when he is dropped off at **Mrs. Figg**'s House, he is dying. "Do you see second Godmother; that you have betrayed him?"

Now there is a way for you to make up for your mistakes. "The girl is **Lily**, isn't she." "Very good **Karen**. The first wife of **Harry** is **Lily Potter, **but she is no longer **Lily**, but is now **Lilly**, twin to **Honor**." "What **Lily** would not agree to that." "Yes & no, she put her & the Coven's power into the Ring, of her own free will, but **James** did not tell her that she would wed **Harry**. He did not understand what he, **Sal or Salzara**, & **Ric or ****Circi **did. She is **Harry**'s bonded Mate. She is the reason, he may succeed. You two are possibly another. If you agree to what the **Goddess** proposesses.

There is a permanent cure for Lycanthropy. It is the death of the wraith **Chaos**. There is also a way for Squibs to become full witches. For that to happen, you would both have to sacrifice your lives, doing everything to protect **Harry, Lilly**, & his other wives." They both frown. The **Catman** chuckles! "By opening several brothels of Squibs. Of course, each Full Moon, you would both ravage one of the girls, turning her. The **Goddess** will give you & all you turn, the power of intelligence to not be the beast. You will be Lycan, not werewolves. **Harry** will be able to impregnate all of you. He will learn the Magic needed, when he has all three of the **Deathly Hollows**. He will be able to spread the **Goddesses** seed to all, that were not finished, correctly!

When it is done, take their oaths & vows to never harm **Harry** or his wives. Also to aid **Harry** to help save all the squibs, so they can be witches also." "This sounds like years, you are talking about." "Yes it will be; **Harry** will have his Coven of 51. Many of the girls, you bring over, & you might or will be his. The **Goddess** has 23 planned out now. She still looks for the other 26. We know the last one.

I always can tell who liked me & could help me when I first touched them. It was strange though, that individually, a person would be nice; but when there was more than one; they would act differently. That was how **Duddy** & **Auntie** were. Nice together or separate, but with uncle **Vernon** there, it was like that Tele show called; **Dr Jekyll & Mr. Hyde**; they became **Big Dudley & Aunt Petunia**. The show did not frighten me, like it did **Auntie & Duddy**. I don't know why. Uncle always frightens & hurts me.

Ok, next chapter gives you a headache. For the **Cat Boy** is created here, but was there at the Rings re-making.


	6. HP: Heir of Shapechangers Age 5-7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, see chapter one! I will read some reviews in case someone has an idea I can add to this or the following two stories. The third has no portals in it. I accidently did not save & when I cut to paste lost all of an hours changes. I ran into a bit of a problem, as had second story mixed in with first. So you would think the next chapter would be 7-9. But there will be several chapters of thing that do not happen with HARRY, but his future wives. There is not much more info as notes. As I did most of that in the prequel & beginning this story!**

**Age 5**

It had taken **Dawlish** almost 4 years to find the right seer to answer his question! Who killed his pregnant fiance. Who did the magic potion of plagues that killed the three unspeakables & three late working staff. **Alisha** was working her last day before the wedding, honeymoon, & maternity leave! They were going to die. He knew it was a DE, as all the attacks that night, had happened. It was cruel that most only partly succeeded. It was definite that the plague potion would have killed everyone in the ministry when it was done.

This ancient Priestess of the **Goddess** came to the meeting place he had set up. "Are you sure, my son, that you really wish me to answer your questions." "Yes Grandmother, I do." She sets up a runic circle; she disrobes, showing her withered body. "Disrobe, drink your lust potion & enter the circle." He hesitated for no more, than a split second. His body was starting to react. She looked beautiful. "Ask your questions." He started to hug her, inserted his privates into her. "Who made the potion that is & has caused all the deaths? How can I get my revenge on them? What exactly do I need to do, to have the power to end them, & anyone who gave them their orders to due what was supposed to happen?"

He started to rut like a pig. He spewed all his seed, becoming sterile! She was shuddering & shaking, in the throws of magic & passion. "The one you seek at the top is partnered with **Death**. **Chaos** is his name & his game. His priestess, the unspeakable woman, was brewing the potion, When the start of the prophecy to save the universe finally began. The magic to stop the entire planet from dying; caused her to stumble, sweeping numerous components into the cauldron. Her name is unspeakable, but she shall become a Dark Lady in four more years. Though really, she has become a he." She conceives.

"Your child is not dead, but will die, if you do not succeed in your quest! You must become a **Shadow Dark Lord**. Or as the muggles would call you, an Anti-Hero! You will need to spread chaos throughout all of the world. Not necessarily doing evil. Doing good, killing evil, even if a "great" citizen, with no proof that they are evil! Causing wars between evil groups, things like that. The one besides chaos you want the most, will be called **Ultraman**! Any of the girls he takes to experiment on that you can save, will help your soul to be reunited with your loved one, at the end!" Her stomach expands, time has twitched. His baby girl was born & aged to almost 5 years old. She flashed away in a spew of magic. He knew nothing of this.

His daughters were together, they had abilities now. They knew they were half sisters. They were both blood adopted into their mothers families. They knew they would, properly meet their Soulmate on the train to school, the start of their second year. Would see, hear, & barely talk to him, first year! They would be in different houses at school!

**Sorry Error here. This is right before his 7th Birthday! Next chapter is at same time!**

It was going to be Halloween Night & it being on **Saturday** was making it a greater weekend for watching **Harry & Dudley**. **Vernon** wanted to be away from the trick or treater's. She hated this. **Amie la Figg** sighed. Oh, well at least **Petunia** would leave her last month's novel to read; while the **Kneazles** would be in heat. Hopefully the book would help her not become heated like her **Kneazles**. She had heard **Vernon**, as she came to the door, & it worried her. "I'm not having one in the house, **Petunia**! Didn't we swear when we took them in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?"

Well at least she & her girls would have **Harry** & the girls for 3 & 1/2 days. **Petunia** helped her carry everything to her abode. While near **Vernon** she made snide comments that hurt her heart about **Harry**. All **Hallows Eve** was a very good night, she was very happy with the children, coming to the door. **Dudley** & the girls helped with the treaters. The girls kept going over to **Harry** & kissing him on the cheek & forehead. It was so sweet! **Harry** was quiet & the **Kneazles** had him surrounded. Purring heavily. She did not realise that **Harry** was slowly dying. **Vernon** was waiting for the Winter Solstice, for the sacrifice.

She knew **Lily & James** had died tonight 4 years ago; so she thought that was the problem, as **Petunia** had told her of his nightmares. Unknown to her , **Harry**'s ribs were cracked, he had a major concussion, & was dehydrated. The **Kneazles** knew that they had to help him. They knew Animagus could sometimes heal themselves when they changed. But first he needed milk. They caused themselves to super heat & produce milk.

**Harry** spent six hours suckling all Five **Kneazles**; while they poured love & magic into him. They were named **Aphrodite, Athema, Hera, Siff, & Sharra**. They & the girls rubbed themselves on his ring. **Amie** put **Dudley** to bed first. Then went to get the girls. She smiled as she saw all five of her girls cuddled, almost burying him, **Honor & Lilly**. She started to put her arms around both girls, when she touched something metal, saw a flash of light & almost dropped them. She looked & saw that **Harry** had an extended belly full of milk.

She put the girls in the bed together as they always ended up in the same bed. Then went back to get **Harry**. The **Kneazles** followed her into the other hidden room & she laid him down in the blankets. She was worried, **Harry** had grunted in pain, he seemed to have something wrong with his ribs. Thinking to her girls to stay here with him; while she went to floo **Andromeda Tonks** to come look at him. She knew **Albus** had sent **Poppy Pomfrey** before. She was never told what the prognosis was, or what they cast on the three of them.

They again surrounded him; but something was different. They forced him to shape change, not realising it was three different magics happening at the same time would change things. He became bound with all five & **Amie**, forming a weird coven; his metamorphic ability, & his forced shape change; turned him into a four year old **Kneazle**. Five female **Kneazles** in overdriven heat & one virgin male played for what seemed like five hours. But after the exhausted **Kneazles**, the magic forced more change on him & his new bond mates!

He became a **Catman** (not a **Were-Cat**) of 16 years of age. He looked just like the **Avatar of Magic**! **Magic** added the years of the females in the coven [(each **Kneazle** was fully mature at 10X2, 11X2, 13, & 15 years of age) & **Amie'**s 27 years of age divided by 6]; & created him into a 16 year old fertile, hormone, & pheromone driven male. He was on **Amie**, before she knew it. She could not figure out, why she was not fighting off this rapist. This **Catman** **kneazle** looking **Kitsune Neko** cross. But when his magic entered her core, she gave up her eggs to the power driven semen that bathed her in their power. Her core exploded back into full power. She realized, instantly that she was bonded to this creature of magic. That she would never be able to tell him no. That her body was his. He gave her, her magic back.

"You are bound to me & my other part. I'll come back in 1, 2, 3, 5, or 7 years from now. You must choose, as each time you will get a child, a girl. So says the **Goddesses Magic**; of which I am part. You will have the withal to support any child I beget on you, from this body. This will continue till you have a child with my other part. Do you agree, or is this the only child from the **Goddess** you wish.

**Amie** would have his girls. In the back of her mind she thought that maybe **Harry** would love one of them. She unintentionally formed a contract as the **Goddesses Magic** & her were shedding blood from nails. The bonds were all to him, not him to the others. His magic was in charge, the Coven doubled as the six Ghosts & the magical being; were subsumed into what could be a very powerful entity. Two bindings completed. **Hogwarts** aged in magic, another 500 years. Almost full sentience. Almost ready to join together, all the parts.

After what seemed like half a day of lust filled sex, that shattered her to oblivion; she awoke. The bliss had her smiling for the first time since hearing **Harry** had destroyed **Voldemort**. She touched her belly & sent her magic into her womb. She thought hello little ones. She was shocked when she was answered. Only my twin sister will have a normal mind. I'm not sure what to call you. Physically you will be my mum. I will be His main wife. But mentally, I still see that special little girl, who played along my halls, when I was just part of the magic infused **Hogwarts**. **Amie** fainted.

When she again, awoke; she realized that she again had full communication with her babies, The **Kneazles**. We are expecting, though we will only have 2 kits each. She was shocked the Cat person had impregnated them all. We have changed also, so it will be hard to hide us; giggled the five thoughts, MUM! We are his; body, soul, magic, & Love. If you concentrate on your magic & your vows; you may know the truth. Our children will be able to breed with the four races that are damaged. The **Kitsune** (fox people), the **Nekomatas** (cat people), the **Byakko** (white tiger people), & the **Lycans** (Dog People)!

This all happens in five minutes. Time was stretched so minutes were nanoseconds, so the hours, became minutes. Meanwhile as **Mrs. Tonks** gets ready.

Back to **Lord Sparrow & Lady McGonagall**. Her husband had seeded her seven times before, telling her that if she learned to love another it would be fine! Her bonded mate that was dying, blessing her for saving their **Houses** from extinction. She knew she was pregnant! As she cried for her beloved, she fell into a trance. Five nanoseconds pass as what happens.

"You will ravish the man that will take your daughter . You will be his first, she will be his 7th pure blood human. You will not remember this part till it is needed. He must be able to bond with the six groups of 7 women; he has two as of now. The world's safety or destruction, will be in your hands. On how you show him the what, how, & who; that Love is important. You may tell him that the women will not have his children, till they are officially wedded to him. That his bonding them matters. For several of them (7) when bonded will be married to him. That if they Love him & he Loves them; then they will have seven times the chance, of living out the ongoing struggle. That Love is the one thing, you can give & give; & always have more of. That it is the one thing that you can receive more than you can ever know." The **Neko** ejaculates into a thoroughly ravished **Minerva**. Another egg is impregnated, becoming **Debra**. The magic causing her & her lords, to also divide quickly.

The original egg separates into two. Each even more furiously dividing. She went from showing no fat, to a four month bump immediately. The **Goddess's Avatar** looks shocked. In a Divination (Canon type) voice he says. "You will not remember this till all three are married. One is your & Lord **Jack Sparrow's House**. One is **Jack** & Lady **Minerva McGonagall's House**. The third is **Hogwarts & Goddess's House**. She will be given the Knowledge & Power of police, she will be your exchange student. . You will provide the upbringing to make her shine, so that the Third Bond will be spectacular. She is a part of six girls, the **Goddess** picked for **Harry**. She/they will join with **Destiny **to form the third Bond. **Magic **was bonded in the first Bond. **Fate** will be in the fifth Bond. The **Goddess** will have what is needed with the completion of the seventh Bond!"

The **Avatar** looks confused. He mumbles to himself; "well mother nature sometimes even takes a hand. I wonder why Lady **Minerva**'s egg split into two." **Minerva** forgets all this, though it waits, wondering that all three were equal in size, not the 2 split ones being smaller.

**A note about magic: _Magic_ is the universal power of energy. _Druid Magic_ is the life force of the living. ****This includes all things, weather they have a mind or just instinct. Mental Magic is from the mind & is based on how strong your mind & body are! This includes illusions. Then their is Essence Magic. This is given by a higher power, or taken. Riddle's Death Marks are a type of this. Gods imbuing their Priests or Priestesses with the power to do more than one type of magic. Death, Ritual, & Runic Magic have very specific abilities & powers. Sacrifices, like making a Horcrux; imbuing your body with extra strength, speed, or stamina; & making potions are examples.**

**Harry in this story was from an imbued Ritual, several actually. Many Runic spells, activating. Essence magic from the Goddess herself. Many Druidic, Mental, & regular Magic thru his bloodlines. Harry himself is a sort of Runic Ritual array. He has all forms of Magic affecting him, until certain things happen.**

Meanwhile;

**Dudley** is terrified. **Harry** was floating, had energy crackling around him. **Jon** had sex with **Honor**. Oh my **God**, **Harry** will kill us all. He ran faster, than he should have been able. The track coach saw him. I must remember to get him, to see if he likes football, rugby, cricket, or track 'n field. MUM, he screams as he comes thru the door. **LILLY** lifts him up off the floor, by his neck. You all should die! **Petunia** comes out of the kitchen, fairly fast. She hears this, turning pale. "**Lilly**, please let him down." "His gang raped **Honor**, they should die." **Petunia** turned bone white, looking at her **Dudders**. "Is, is this true?" She hiccupped. **Jon** did it, I did not tell anyone to do it, I would not harm family like **Dad**! **Lilly** lets him down. "You will obey us, till we are satisfied, is that understood, **Dudley**." "Yes, I will kick him out of the gang, if **Harry** did not kill him. It is fine (NOT!), we are pissed. There will be no second time. **Jon** will never be able to have kids now. He will never be able to get it up, except by himself, with no one else around.

Stay in your room, for the next week. Find something, besides your gang, to do something with. Two school days later, him & **Piers** try out for all the things the coach asked about. **Piers** was not sure what was going on. But cold chills went down his spine, when **Harry, Honor, or Lilly** were near him. He stuck to **Dudley** like glue. They were surprised, they liked rugby, football, & track 'n field running. Over the next three years, they became jock stars. Their old gang, falling away. They were happy, finally, doing something "good"!


	7. HP: Heir Savior not yet Age 7-9

** See chapter one for full disclaimer. Disclaimer: I do not in any shape or form own Harry Potter, be it characters, spells, items, or anything else that's connected to the Harry Potter books/movies; they all belong to J. K. Rowling & the Warner Bros Pictures. I don't even earn any money from this. The only characters that I do own are the ones that you haven't read about in the books. Although, I wish I did, that way I could come up with a more believable way for Harry ending up with Ginny or someone who is better for him. Also I would made Hermione less trusting of people like Dumbledore and less bossy. I own nothing, get nothing but enjoyment. The story idea is mine, but the JK characters are not. Nor are any of the others, they belong to David Weber, Laurell K Hamilton, H Beam Piper, Disney, MGM, etc. etc. So I make nothing. Even Sergeant Schultz made things, but not me. As said my 1 & 2 story are same till about the end of the Portals, my 3rd has not portals. Because of how I started doing all three at the same time. I have 500K + more written, in years, ages, & situations. So after having to change the age he was beaten from before his 4th to his 7th B-Day, I have to throw in flashbacks, as I fix the age difference. example I had Harry hugging knees at almost 4, does not work at 7, so have to redo the scene. Added flashback after the main scene.**

**Not Quite Age Eight:**

**Snape** asks the ladies of Hogwarts to come look at **Harry**. He & **Petunia** had seen the flash, when **Emma & Denise** had touched **Harry** at the same time. He had asked, an old friend of his Mothers to come please use a detection charm on the girls. The diagnostic lady; was this very old woman, she came over quickly. She was very thorough for all Six of them. Then without asking, she started on **Dudley**. **Snape** waited with more patience than he had; since **Lily**'s death, he realized. When she started on him, he lost it. "Woman, stop that, I'm not damaged." "Grandson, yes you are!" She had a very worried & thoughtful look on her face. "I'm not your grandson!" "Yes you are, as your mother was my daughter. I gave her up to your Grandfather & his new wife as I was 14 years old." **Snape** collapses back into a chair. The nine others, studying him.

"So, is he your adopted son, **Severus**?" "What, no, this is **Harry Potter**." "Ahhh…That explains everything I detected! Your Loves, **Lily's** son." He started to shake his head yes; then suddenly said. "No, I've always loved **Petunia**. But Granddad twisted my mind, saying a Squib was not for me, but the powerful witch, **Lily** would be mine. It was not till his death, that his enchantments started wearing off. I then did something stupid, ruining **Lily's** friendship.

**FLASHBACK: Harry** before his seventh B-Day. It was not till I saw what happened to **Petunia**, that my mind cleared. Some one else had charmed me. I was & think am, still somewhat under it." "Yes, you all have quite a few enchantments, charms, hexes, curses, etc. on you." "What!" shouted the girls & **Minerva. **"Yes why don't we all sit down, so I can explain, what I know, what I think, & what I feel & believe has happened here."

He saw a young obese man with a bushy moustache hit his wife & knock her down the stairs. **Snape** stiffened. **Petunia** had had to put up with this? **Severus** felt something stir inside of him which he hadn't felt in a long, long time. Angrily, he fast-forwarded & saw **Dumbledore** leaving **Harry** on the doorstep with a note. Really? Just a note? At least **Minerva **seemed to know that was stupid. He watched her berate **Dumbledore** with some satisfaction. She was the only one who could make him feel guilty. The skinny baby in a basket was screaming by itself in a cupboard under the stairs in the middle of the night. The images of **Harry** began to flood into **Severus's** mind in a rush. A visit to the hospital for a broken nose caused by the back of **Vernon's** hand. Another visit for a broken rib. Yet another for what was clearly the result of strangulation. What sort of monster lived in this house?

Another image of a terrified **Petunia** insisting that **Vernon** punish her instead of **Harry** brought **Severus** to his knees. What had the Monster done to **Lily**'s son? The Monster-**Severus **saw-had heaped abuse & torment on a boy who had suffered every bit as much as he had himself, at the hands of a brutal muggle father figure. He-**Severus**-had tormented **Lily's** son because all he could see when he looked at him was **James Potter**. But **Harry** was no longer **James's** son... **Harry** was **Lily's** son.

**Severus** broke. His carefully built walls collapsed into shards around him & a single tear rolled down one cheek as he gasped in agony. The room lit up in a flash of lightning as another loud clap of thunder rattled the windows of the house. He had raged through the night. Wandered through canyons of desolation. He had returned; slowly rebuilding his walls, piece by piece. But some of the pieces he discarded. He had no use for those anymore. & he would be even stronger for having removed the impediment of his hate for **Lily** Evans' son.

**Severus** went to work immediately, using magic to invade muggle computer networks & update information, to create electronic trails & fingerprints which would lead right back to **Vernon Dursley's** desktop computer, his laptops, & his mobile devices. He found what was to happen, the sacrifices of the three worshippers of Death. He investigated their financial records & determined that **Petunia & Dudley** would still have a sizable monthly income from the **Evans'** Estate Trust. **Severus** determined that if **Harry** would have to spend even one week in this house a year that he could be asked to contribute some of his funds from the **Potter** vaults too.

**Severus** knew now, that **Harry** would have no compunctions about sharing what he had once things were explained to him. Finally, late Sunday afternoon, **Severus** had completed the necessary preparations. When the **Dursley's** arrived home in the morning, they would find a swarm of muggle authorities invading their home & confiscating all of **Vernon Dursley's** computers & child pornography-images of small children being molested & beaten by adults. Among them they would find all of the surreptitious images **Vernon** had taken of **Harry** in various stages of undress over the years after **Vernon** had given him a beating. They would also find all the names & IP addresses of people he had shared **Harry's** pictures with.

**END FLASHBACK:**

School: **Dudley** or **Big D** has a gang of hoods, most 2-5 years older than **Dudley**. While Chasing **Harry**, he runs into **Honor** & starts to drag her with him, telling her to run. It stops in the alley. Both turn around, **Dudley** & **Piere** start pounding on **Harry**. This was the first time, many of the older boys have seen **Honor**. The oldest, age 11 says get her. The fight is on. **Honor** takes out four, before being knocked semi-unconscious.

**Harry** is on the ground being kicked. Something changes in him. He sees the boy get up from between **Honors** legs, with his pee pee bleeding. "Well, she was a virgin." **Dudley** stops, **Piere** does not hear. **Dudley** looks at **Harry** & runs. **Piere** did not understand why he hurt. A major concussion, broken arm & leg, imbedded into the waste can. The aluminum surrounding his body. The older boy shouts at **Dudley**. "Hey **Big D**, why you running, come try this bint!" He then notices **Harry** floating in the air, with crackling energy. Then just extreme pain as he becomes a eunuch with no parts. An Auror appears seeing the blood, the boys, & the girl. "F**k, this is a mess." She gets 3 other female Aurors. They clean up, fix the obvious attackers up, memory charm them & leave them in a different alley. The first one there, made sure; the one missing parts, would never get it up again. The higher racking one, **Amelia**, soon to be promoted to head of DMLE, says exactly what the first one said, as she exams the boy; that obviously tried to protect the girl.

"You three go, I'll finish up here. I know these two. There was some grumbling, but they left. She fixed up **Harry Potter** & his sister. She was pissed. The petromus brought **Albus**, quickly. They fix **Honor** as best they could, not knowing she will never forget, anything. **Dumbledore** finds the other threes names, then obliviates **Amelia's** memory. Then goes & does the same for the other three. **Honor** "wakes" first. She is like a wounded animal, as she never lost full consciousness. She saw the boys parts get blasted, saw others fix him. Saw the old man do something to the chief woman & to **Harry**. Whatever he tried on her, did not work. After waking **Harry**, she croaks, "do you remember." He cries, hugs her, & whispers in a deadly voice. "Yes!" She relaxes into his hug, crying. He whispers to her, "never again; I'm not sure how I did what I did, but you will be protected, as will **Lilly**. This will never happen again, to you my mates, my Luvs." She cries, while being hugged for almost an hour. "No one will have me like that again. **Lilly** will agree, you will only be the one we are with."

**Flashback & info to Year 1-2.**

If you do not know yet, **Harry** is unique. He is even more unique than **Merlin **was. **James** had bound **Harry**'s magic, before they heard the prophecy, & he started on the Ring. Harry had been doing Metamorphmagus magic, which until puberty, was dangerous for a male heir. He could change to look like mother, & not change back. **James** had told **Albus** about **Harry** being a Metamorphmagus, so when he came to tell them about the prophecy, he bound **Harry**'s magic also, for the greater good. **Albus **did not know what **Lily, James, Godric (Circi), & Salazar (Salazara) **were doing. If he had, he would have had the Ring of **Harry**, the **Goddess**'s Avatar, becoming bound, with everything else. The three became almost double their current cores; which since **Harry's** was double bound, actually more than tripled his core to the second power.

The reason was the girls, **Lilly, Honor, & **the **Avatar**. So a medium type witch or wizard baby at 1 1/2 is around 75 on the 1,000 scale. By the time they are eleven it is usually around 150 to 200. By the time their second maturity/puberty hits, it gains another 100 points. When their third & usually final maturity hits at 17 to 21 years old, it is 400 to 500. **Harry** is unique, his core was 198 at his age, the binding,** James** put on him, dropped it to above normal, 99. **Albus** dropped him to 49. I.E. a very low wizard.** James **not knowing, **Dumbledore** the greatest Wizard, had also bound **Harry, **was happy, then worried. So started on the Ring, & told **Lily** to make sure his bound magic, would wear off, in an emergency. **Lily** used that in the Ritual & Wards, that she changed from, what her friend **Selene Lovegood**, had given her. The open contract, that if **Harry & Luna** did not find anyone else by their ages 25, must marry to carry on the line(s).

Once the **Ring & Goddess Magic** activated, **Harry's, Lilly's, & Honors **cores went to triple normal. **Lilly & Honor's** cores, actually shrank, due to their ages. But, because of the Ring, they went to 352. They were 700 before as adults. Now as adults, they would be in the 900's. **Harry **will break the charts. **Merlin & Morgana **were believed to be 1000, but in reality were 1193 & 1297. The spell will actually tell you the correct number, as it says 1000 + the rest. **Harry's** bound magic went to 197. His unbound core was 723, by the time; the time dilation & **Tom** was done. **Lord ****Voldemort** was 859, before the Ring absorbed & redirected the spell. **Dumbledore** was 857, but had 50 more years of experience on **Tom. Mister Riddle**, heir of **Slytherin**, died that night. The magic moved the now extinct line, to the next line, that of his brother **Salazar Slytherin**. The Ring absorbed 10% of the death magic; as the Ring had slightly changed **Harry**, without ANYONE realising. The Ritual/Ward with Ring activating, changed **Selene's** gift. Which in her vision said, **Lily** would need, the difference changed in the Ritual. The Ritual, gave **Harry** an absorb type, ability. He also had a very special ability. It would not activate till Puberty. The Ward, became a Bloodward*, that never existed before. **Hagrid **showed **Minerva & Dumbledore**, both girls & **Harry**, having a Ring. The rings on the girls were gold. **Harry's (Merlins**) Ring was a strange metal alloy with the five most magical gems. After they were gone, **Albus **tried to take the Ring. He was blasted across the road. **Albus** was fucked, but did not recognise it. He tried a spell, to get the Ring off, as he could feel **Harry's** magic was higher again. The Ring absorbed 10% of his magic. He decided to wait & see.

**End Flashback.**

**Flashback & info to Year 3-4.**

***** The Bloodward was a DNA syphon ward. The **Nargles** were the first creature added. Since **Honor** & **Lilly**, were permanently soul bound to **Harry**, the Bloodward gave all three, the **Nargle** powers to a small degree. From then on, for them, when thinking about **Harry, Honor, or Lilly;** the person would become mildly confused, & underestimate them, in whatever way they were thinking about. The various **Fae** creatures made them more powerful & immune to them. Because of **Merlin's** Ring was fully activated; **Harry** & anyone fully bound to him, would never need to fear blood borne diseases, venoms, & poisons, also many potions. They would absorb the properties, gaining health, strength, speed, durability, etc.! Vampire & Werewolf virus. Phffft! What does not kill them, makes them stronger, better! All four children were playing on a Saturday, when **Dudley** yelled. **Vernon** stomped into the playroom, having come up the stairs to use the loo.

**Dudley** was backing out of the room, so he pushed him aside & went in. It took his mind a few seconds to see, what he was looking at. He started beating both **Lillys'** with his belt. "What the fuck. Which of you is the freak!" Slap! Slap! It took **Harry** falling by the mirror, for him to realise that he looked, just like **Lilly**. After they both had 6 or 7 whippings, **Harry** said: "I'm **Harry**!" **Vernon** went to town on **Harry**. The girls could feel some of it, **Lilly** was unconscious & crying. A backhand had sent **Honor** crashing into the open door. She could not move from the concussion & pain.

Meanwhile in **Dummy's** office; **Fawkes** sees the **Harry** charmed instruments going wild. She teleports to **Albus** & shifts him to **Harry's** house, pulling him toward the door. She was mainly bound to **Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**; but not all the way, as he bound her as a male Phoenix. She, a creature of the light, had bonded to **Harry;** When **Albus** had bound **Harry's** magic. He wandlessly opened the door, still being pulled by "**Fawkes**". Up the stairs, to see blood everywhere & to hear a belt on flesh. "Totalus Petrificus! Hmmm, I better change the ward a bit. Now that is interesting. Two bloody **Lillys'**; **Harry**, you cannot be a girl! Well you could, but all plans would be ruined & your sisters would become slaves to some very evil men, as well as **Dudley**. **Harry** did not really understand till he was almost 7 what that meant. **Albus** told "**Fawkes**" to heal **Harry** & the girls, while he took care of everything else. The tears heal, strengthen, strength/speed/healing are absorbed into all three. They feel her sadness & Love!

She also realised that all three were hers in some way. "Obliviate!" To **Harry , Honor, & Lilly**. "Legilmus!" To all three changing their memories. The Rings power affected all three, so those spells would not work on them ever again! Stupid **Albus** lost 6% of his power to the three. But the Ring bound her to **Harry** as a mate bond would be. He then bound **Harry's** magic again, losing 1% more to Harry, & making all 3, be unable to be bound again. The Legilmancy gave them the beginnings of a mind bond. They knew they loved each other; **Harry** knew they were his "mates"; all 3 of them, forever. Though he did not yet know what a mate was. His mate **Fawkes **was a pretty birdy.

Each Triad added to **Harry's** core, but each was not a mating bond. The Triad formed from **Piers Polkiss & Dudley** had made them both feel great & weird. This resulted in "**Harry Hunting**"; to asage their weird feelings. They both were stronger, faster, healthier (taller & wider). **Piers's** younger sister had heard them talking about it. So she made touching **Harry** a priority. But nothing happened. She finally blackmailed her brother into telling her every detail. So she planned for the next weekend & called his aunt **Petunia** to come over. **Harry** was a bit frightened, but she kissed his cheek, whispering, everything will be fine, my lovely **Harry**.

**Petunia** went to see what **Harry** had done, **Honor & Lily** started going that way also. When she grabbed his arm, **Cassiopeia **grabbed** Petunia & Harry's **arm. The flash went off, almost no one knowing what happened. Both felt fantastic & weird, **Petunia** more weird; **Cassiopeia** more fantastic, so that she was hugging & kissing **Harry**! **Petunia **stumbled away, not paying much attention. **Piers & Dudley** see this, reason later that day **Vernon** soundly beats **Harry**. But all 3 Heal him overnight. The reason **Dumbles** never checked again & **Amie** does not know.

**End Flashback.**


	8. HP: Heir and Husband of Seers, Luna

**Disclaimers see chapter one, etc. I own nothing, but the story ****plot & OCs. Others own everything else. A note, if two people are talking & I don't space it out; I will " for one & ' for the other. I hope!**

She was almost done, this spell potion, if correct will remove all Rituals, Potions, spells from the swallower. **Dolores** was a brilliant potion mistress. Even if she was a pureblood fanatic. As she put the last ingredient in, she brilliantly realised what was to happen. She yelled activate defenses, pushing **Luna** behind the desk, the shields were coming up. The alarm was going off; then a beautiful rainbow flash happened. It was like the flashes 8 years ago. But not the same, as this felt protective, friendly. instead of powerful!

She could see the explosive pressure would throw the desk into **Luna** & squash her into the wall. She was going to splatter the wall. But there was a **Neko** looking **Catman** floating around, looking. He floated over. "Greeting **Selene Athena Lovegood, Lady Ravenclaw**. The **Goddess** has a proposition for you. Your **Luna's** life will be spared; no matter your answer, as she has a destiny, you could not comprehend; even if you had your full powers. You & **Zeno** will have eight more girls, then one, three, or five more children. The downside is that **Luna** will be soul bound to the **Chosen One**, one of seven. The **Chosen One** will have seven covens, with him as the head. The total will be 51. You will need to be a hidden protector, supposedly dead. While **Zeno's** Magazine will print the truth of the **Chosen One** to the **Wizarding World**. This could cost him his life, six to nine years from now, after the **Dark Lord** is given a new body. The **Goblins** will help you now. You will need to charm etc. yourself to go to the shops. **Andromeda Tonks**, will help you with the children's births. You & her; your daughter & hers; holding hands, must touch **Harry **together. You will understand after you touch him."

It must happen so that **Death** may claim the** Dark Lord**. Then when he dies for the last time; within two years after that, the two destroyers of the universe; will make their move, against the **Goddess**. 'I Love **Zeno**, but I know he cannot have any more children; even though he does not. That's why I was doing this potion. Though I realise it was a set up to kill me, by **Delores**.' "Yes, she wants **Zeno**, but more importantly, the **Quibbler**. I will procreate with you, giving you the children. It will not be as you think. Your **Zeno's** marriage contract will not allow you to have another persons child, until one of you are dead." "I really think that will be a problem?" She starts to answer, then stops. 'I guess the **Goddess** can break the rules.'

"She cannot do that. But this body is the **Magic of the Goddess**. I will be giving you **Xeno's** children, not my children." 'Oh.' "The spell, you have tried to make, these last 3 times. The last time, made you sterile. So using your eggs from before, you will have triplets, twice, & twins once. In which order, do you wish this to happen?" 'Are you sure, she is a she?' "Ha! Ha! I now understand, how **Luna** could be so intelligent. The **Goddess** would even think it so!" 'Twins first as we will need to figure out, how to support every one.' "That is automatically taken care of. All 3,125 to 7,919 of the children given each year, are being financially taken care of." 'She tepidly thought, 3,125 to shit; 7,919 kids?'

"Yes all the Squibs are having children, every one, two, or three years for the stay at home MUMs! Five, seven, or 11 years, for those who have a career, that they love!. I have 4 more years of giving daughters, before I can give possible boys. Besides, you will only know that the **Goddess** has gifted you & **Xeno** with the children. Since you, unlike all the others; will see **Xeno**, making Love to you; while feeling the **Magic**, impregnate you." 'I will not remember?' "No, though **Luna** & you will remember having a conversion, in which the **Goddess**, answers **Luna's** prayer to save you. You will also know that you must hide & who will help you."

'OK.' "You will also remember that **Luna & Harry Potter** are fated to be together, you must help him. **?She? **suddenly realizes that she is cuddling **Luna**, behind the desk; while a huge hole is blown out of the side of the building. She hugs her daughter says, "thank you, my love. The **Goddess**, must think you are very special, to have answered your prayer." **Luna** is hugging her mother crying. She remembers the conversation she had with the **Goddesses Avatar**. Knowing she will have siblings. That her Mum & Dad would live, be fine for at least six years; & if survive past nine, should be OK.

That she would be one of many wives of **Harry Potter**. That she must learn to protect him. Being the genius **Seer**, she was; she understood that she would need help; his other wives & coven mates, must be able to help. She could feel 1 other, who would be smarter than her; but not as determined as her, to help **Harry**. But she seems to love him already, just as her little sister, already Loves **Harry**. She would need to study, how her mum does spells. She daydreams a little as her father hugs both of them. He had burst into the room, casting protections at the wall, after he saw his loved ones, safe. Hmmm We'll have at least 8 sisters. I wonder after that, if I'll have a brother? Here? Up to twenty-one loved ones! Lifetime…Here… Seers abilities to come & go…

The **Magic Avatar,** being of the **Goddess**, thinks to itself. I could save this entire branch of timelines; so that at least some of **Harry**; could have such a loving wife, mistress, coven mate, or bond mate. I would only have to give half of myself to do it. I would not be able to interfere as heavily in the future. But I can see that all his seven bond mates will be very powerful. Not counting all his coven wife mates. Interesting that today branched five more timelines. If I do this, there will be another branching of two main lines. The yes line & the no line. Hmmm… He staggers a bit. Why did that happen, I did not give of myself…

Or did I. If I did it, then all those times in the past; I could have made major trunk timelines. She always tells me & the others that there are Seven Universes. What if, every decision of hers, made another Seven Universes. Etcetera, etc., & so on. That would mean an infinite number. For example if instead of her becoming the Goddess, what if it she was the God...? Hmmm... So this is the No line. I'm as powerful as before. The **Magic**, I am **Avatar** of, Loves **Harry**. I will set up the the **Magic** to bring **Fate & Destiny** to Triad Love bond him. He will make the universe **Magical**. I can sense that!

**Back in the old multiverse!**

While the **Magics Avatar** makes plans; **Luna** sees all the paths. She can tell, she would have gone bonkers, if her Mum had died, so would Dad. **Ginny** is not for **Harry**, she will be good for **Neville**, in the long run. But such a bitch till then. **Ron**, what is wrong with him. Hmmm...

At the almost same split second, just as **St Nick** did centuries ago; The **Avatar** of the **Goddess** appears in the new head office of the **DMLE. Amelia Bones** had started to reach for her coffee. She found that on hard mornings it woke her up, better than tea. She grabbed a beings stiff member instead. This **Fox** like being was hard & his eyes glowed, when he said. "We will get to that las, but the other things must come first **Amelia**." She was stunned, & actually jerked up, then released to go for her wand from his.

He just watched her with a **Cheshire Cat** like grin, as she pushed her chair away, yelled security, & drew her wand. "If you tempus, you will see why no security." Taking a sip of her coffee, he tells her, "try a dollop or two of cream & one or two teaspoons of sugar; it tastes better & still gives you the wake me up, benefits." Still no security; she pulls a second wand & casts "tempest" above the creature. She watches as it does not change, even after she knew three minutes had passed. "OK what's going on." "Three things! First you & your family. Second your niece **Susan** & her best friend **Hanna**. Third something you & your people need to find out. I will take these in reverse order.

What You, **Shacklebolt**, he names all but three names in the **DMLE.** Then starts on the unspeakables; names **Saul Croaker, Broderick Bode, Eloise Minrumble** (who should not play with time), **Levina Monkley**, & 5 others. While not mentioning **Rockwood** & one important other, these you can **Trust** (being emphasised)." **Amelia** was a great police woman, as well as a Politician. She understood that **Rockwood **& the 5 not mentioned were bad.

"Next, your niece & her best friend **Hanna** need to go see **Professor Snape** at his new home at **#4 Privet Drive**. Which lies in the village of Little Whinging, which was located in the county of Surrey, near London in the southeast of England. You must not tell anyone outside the named, where you are going. The girls must touch **Harry Potter** on the flesh together, at the same time, touching each other. No I will not tell you why. **MI5** will give you directions, or **Lady Diane** will. That more depends on when all of you go, or you get the bad apples first. The night after those two things are done, I will appear in your bedroom to tell you what the **Goddess** demands of you."

The **Fox** looking man (A Kitsune?) disappears without sound or flash & her Tempus spell shows the seconds moving again. She pushes her call button to the **Department of Mysteries** & asks **Croaker** to come to her office. She sees a paper on her desk, that was not there before. The other unnamed in his office, released the plague, & if never seen again, will not torture **Harry Potter** when in his fifth year at Hogwarts. ('Hmmm; the third thing must be when he visits.') **Dawlish** will finish her, if you fail.

**Head Unspeakable Croaker** appears from the floo into her office. She casts the security spell string, that is only to be used in war. **Croaker** has his wand out, petrifies her & casts diagnostics all over, before releasing her. "OK **Amelia**, what the hell is going on?" She uses her wand on her head & copies the one second that happened earlier. Hands it to him, he puts it into the pensive in the corner. He goes in, then gets thrown out across the floor. "Well shit!" As he gets up to look in the pensive, where nothing is. She hands him, the note!

"Well we have five traitors or **Death Eaters,** to take care of first. If we don't do them, then all of us going, but them, might alert them to flee." 'Yes your right, but I think we need to set up a meeting, take out my three then do the same with mine helping & take out your two.' "Agreed! Damn, **Delores** is going to be a tough nut, especially in her outfit." 'Could we afford to wait on her, till her shift is done.' "It might be better, to use her on **Rockwood, **who she hates. Then, when her guard is down, after interrogating him. Stupefy; then strip; then detect; then **Veritaserum**; then Rennervate." 'Yes; it may takes hours to days, before we get to **MI5**!' "True, but what I saw, says we could use the time."

**Flashback Age 4 to 5.**

**Lady Diane **is looking through the archives on** Royals. Helga Hufflepuff **scares her when she first appeared. "My Lady is looking for someone, correct?" 'How did you know!' "Halloween 1981; I became bound to something or someone. I was told I had to wait for the **Gatekeeper** who would help me find, the one I am bound to, for eternity." 'Bound like a slave?' **Lady Diane **asked horrified. "No, bound as a wife is to her husband. The one I am bound to is or will be, more powerful than **Merlin.**" 'But you're a ghost, how is that possible.' "I know not, but that I will find love & peace finally. It has been more than a thousand years since we died." 'What do you mean we?' "Oh, the founders of **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry**. We imbued the school with some of our soul & a lot of our magic. Not knowing that with everything we did, we cannot pass over." 'I'm so sorry, of course you can help. The plague has killed all but the Queen & two young princesses. My children & husband included.' "Yes I can sense that the magical plague will end in in two years; at the capture of the** Dark Lady **that made it. Though she will escape. It will be a couple of years, before the mutated, non magical plagues will be gone." 'Do you think I could go, I need some closure.' "Yes, I feel that it is important that you go."

'OK, I'm looking for a prophesied **Male Royal** to wed both princesses.' "I have seen several prophecies that says he will wed quite a few girls. He will also need to marry several other countries princesses. I understand one **Chinese**, one **Japanese** & two **Indian** Princesses are coming here to **England** to be wedded to someone. I just do not know to who, but obviously it is who you are searching for." 'OK let us search!' They spent over a year & finally found a girl that was named **Lily.** The daughter of a rape victim; who was put into **Baron Evans** Household. According to these records, she had a son, named **Harold Jamison Potter**, the second; nick named **Harry**. Husband, **Duke Jamison Harold Potter**, the third; nick named **James**.

It takes another six months to find Harry in the school records, for some reason, then another month to get the address. They live at **#4 Privet Drive**, **Little Whinging** township, within **Surrey County**, that **Baron Evans Trust **was in charge of.


	9. FORWARD & FLASHBACKS

**Disclaimer: I don't own, nor make money from this. It is for fun. Though the problems with losing everything I write, is getting upsetting. See chapter one for full disclaimer!**

**FLASHBACK: Harry's seventh Halloween:**

He found another, similar to Dursley. A powerful minor noble, just as sick. He investigated their financial records & determined that Petunia & Dudley would still have a sizable monthly income from the Evans's Estate Trust. As well as the Potter money. Hmmm. Why is it only 100 pounds per month for accessories. The children are a Lord & Ladies. The household should be getting more than 500 for a Muggle household. Squib Figg was getting 2000 to watch the children. That covered every thing she said Including her private life items. So how could the 500 for food + 100 cover everything? He dug deeper into the computer records. He bypassed a number of security avatars. Hmmm Petunia has a different trust that is giving her, Dudley, Honor, & Lilly 500 each, as well Harry getting a thousand. No details & that's the HGFED security Avatar. He knew he was nowhere, good enough to Hack that.

Severus determined that even if Harry, Honor, & Lilly would have to spend even one week in this house a year that they could be asked to contribute some of the funds from the Potter vaults too. He threw up in projectile vomit, when he found the other things on the lap top of Vernons. The plans the Powerful bastard & Vernon had, with some dentist cousin of the minor Muggle noble; to rape & pillage their children & blame it on satanic forces. It was in reality a black Wiccan Coven of apparent Muggles. Though one or two might be squibs, as the rituals they do, seem to help the plant life in the area. This will not happen.

"Well Severus, you did not leave me much to do!" Snape spun, crouched, drawing his wand, as the very angry, nasty sounding voice said behind him. He had only seen her once, talking with Dumbledore. He realised he no longer trusted Albus Dumbledore. If the Fairy Queen was in league with him, she will be considered an enemy. "It took long enough for the Goddess to become angry. Once she released her magic, I could find the Him."

Severus said nothing for a few seconds. "That explains the money trust from the HGFED." "Yes my direct descendants will be needed. I believe you Love her & as I see the Bond going from you to her; but I do not see it from her to you." Hmmm..."Dumbledore has bound her." "Will you free her." "Hmmm… You seem to not trust the old coot as much as you did last year." "No I don't" "Good as he serves two masters, Good & Chaos. Until he finally chooses which to serve, he will be untrustworthy. But if he chooses Chaos, he will be an enemy!" He put his wand to his head & vowed. "I Severus Tiberius Snape, pledge my life & Love to Petunia & her children; also will protect Lily's family." The flash of a Bonded vow encircled him. "Well, you handle this & you better tell them to find Riddle's diary that is controlling Delores, & destroy it. Or a great many more will die, beyond the next 2 years."

"What are you talking about?"

"Maybe he has chosen then & must be destroyed. I warned Albus that I sensed an evil magic in the castle, that was involved with the Fae power of possession. If he has told none of you; then he has chosen Chaos. But if it is you he does not 100% trust & others know, then it still, might be a toss up." She leaves, to commune with Hogwarts.

When the Dursley's arrived home, that refreshing, post Halloween, having raped her, morning, they found a swarm of muggle authorities invading their home & confiscating all of Vernon Dursley's computers. Finding all the child pornography images of small children being molested & beaten by adults. Lord John Kent, a Dentist named Granger, who is a cousin of the Baron, four others & Vernon. Among them they would find all of the images Vernon had taken of Harry in various stages of undress, welts all over his bloody bottom, taken over the last year. What no one understood, is there were no full on faciacials, showing his scar. The information about the missing thirty children, that they sacrificed after raping. As well as the plans for the blood bath they planned. The pictures taken over the last year & the naked pictures of Harry, Honor, & Lilly after Vernon had given them a beating. They would also find all the names & IP addresses of all the people; he had shared the children's pictures with.

His features, so used to being inscrutable or angry, were unused to the flush of grief & shame. Also for the second time since he had come to view the past of Harry James, Honor Holly, & Lilly Rose Potter; He allowed himself to feel things he hadn't felt in years. The rage he had felt toward the three marauders was directed to these child killers. Harry, Honor & Lilly were in the Hospital. Lilly has a few scars to her bottom. Harry covered in them. Honor appears to have the fewest, but there is some observed tears to her spincer. All three having been sexually abused in their bottoms. If their plans had not put everything down; others would have escaped arrest. The younger Granger daughter was to be left alone, the oldest & wife sacrificed. The Barons wife, his daughter, his wife's sister & son were to be killed. The four others, 2 male & 2 female were to have their oldest & spouses killed.

**END FLASHBACK:**

**START FLASHBACK: HARRY & NEVILLE'S FIRST BIRTHDAY PARTY:**

**Below is the children, born before their first Birthday: It is at the Potter Castle. The prophecy will be told the next day.**

**Harry James Potter** (31 July 1980)

**Ronald Bilius Weasley** (1 March 1980)

**Neville Frankson Longbottom** (30 July 1980)

**Ginny Maria Weasley** (11 August 1981)

**Luna Jasmine Lovegood** (13 February 1981)

**Nymphadora Vulpeca Tonks** (2 May 1973)

Alice, Andromeda, Lily, Molly, & Selene are talking in the family den. Nymphadora is watching the five children with Winky's help. She was to be sold, but had not yet gone. Nym trips, hitting her lip & teeth into Harry, causing both to land somewhat on Luna's nose. Winky had went to get things ready for the cake & ice cream. Nym was eight, Harry one. There should have been no way for a bonding to happen. Of course this was Harry Potter. She quickly says it is OK. She kisses the bloody scrap, & pinches Luna's nose. "I'll make it better." She is blinded for a second, by the white light. Harry & Luna had not cried out, she notices. 'So will you be the one, who holds his broken heart? Is your Lord, Master, & Head of House, going to be good enough for you? He will luv you, enough to die for you to be his Lady of the House, you get! Can you luv him, enough to save him!' Harry says "Nymmie!" Then "Lu!"

Nym gets him off Luna, all three touching as she gives him a sloppy kiss. The flash of Red light, brings Winky! "This is interesting!" She pops back to the food setup. Nymphadora does not remember the conversation, in her head! There is no blood, from Luna's nose, no blood from Nymphadora's lip, or Harry's scrap on his forehead! She streaks to the Den, "come see this, quick." She flashes back. The adults are tittering. They come in to "Nymmie, Nymmie! Lunu" Lily is disturbed, something is not right! Selene leans over, Luna & her will be Harry's wives. The others are owing & ahing about Harry almost saying Nymphadora's & Luna's name.

It comes time to leave. Harry does not want to let Nymmie or Lunu go. He feels some pain, when not touching them. More Nymmie than pretty eyes Lunu ( Luna ). "I have to go, my Harry!" Alice & Molly do not hear that, as they are chatting, holding their children. The others do. Andy hurries Nymphadora out. Harry & Luna latch on to each other, bawling. "I will set up a betrothal contract. Open ended, till twenty-five; so it will activate if neither at married by then." "Okey Dokey!"

Lily told James & Sirius, when those two returned. She tells Remus later! James talks to the ghosts, Serius goes & gets Albus.

Hmmm "It is potent magic that permeates this room still. It is palpable to those whose senses are finely tuned. It is a magic based on a love so pure; so rarefied, that raised to the 7th power it could transform Hogwarts. I believe that what may have occurred, is that the manifestations of this magic infused Harry, & activated within him the gene which allows wizards to sense & manipulate magic. I cannot be certain how this happened, but this is the only reasonable assumption that I can draw at this time," the Headmaster concluded. He is now, more than ever. Convinced Harry is the Chosen One. While the three are talking, he binds their magics & memories. He then uses the magic he stole, since it is temporary, to make Harry not gain his second maturity, till he is sixteen. They do what Dummy told them to. The house at Godrics Hollow was to be home. Instead of the castle.

**Flashback ends at almost midnight of Harry's Birthday.**

**START FLASHBACK: Harry meets Riddle:**

She heard "Avada Kedavra" as she put the ring on Harry & said her vow; time froze. She felt a powerful peaceful force envelope her. "Well child, you have invoked me, so what is your desire?" Lily realised she was in communication with the Goddess. Not exactly what James said the ring would do. But more in tune with what her charms would hopefully do. "My Lady, it is too late for my beloved, but anything to save Harry." "Him only, or you also to help him in the future 7 times the world could be destroyed, if he dies?" Lily froze almost as much as time was. "He will die 7 times?" "He will die in this universe only once if he does not have his 7 girls with him each of the other times." "His girls?" "Yes; James shagged up what was supposed to happen. Harry will now never be happy without those girls. If one dies, there is a good chance, so will he." "No, Goddess, anything to stop that." "Child, your soul maybe tainted if you wish me to do this. Though, maybe not. Hmmm. Child will you give up everything you are to save Harry, while preventing you from becoming tainted?" "Yes, My Lady!" "So Mote It Be! Your Love of James will be transferred to Harry & his girls. You will be able to know with a touch, if they are one of the other six or 49."

"Thank you my Lady." Lilly said, but then the rest caught up to her. 7 girls, one of the other six, transferee her Love of James… Time unfroze & she completed her wedding vow, this time to Harry.

**END FLASHBACK: Harry meets Riddle:**


	10. Note about whats going on wall stories

Sorry! Put Flashback from second story to first. Going to have to reread my own story. Too much reading of others & confusion of which of the stories parts go.

Have gone thru one 17K of docs. have 2 more of those, before reading my own story. Have more one offs that can be taken, if someone wants to use them. Will publish them, hopefully sometime this month of August.


	11. The not filled chapters:Abandoned

_**I've added a bit. There is a sentence I saw that was off, but can't find it now.**_

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling, and everyone she sold, partnered, leased, et al. own the Harry Potter Universe. I just play in it for fun. No money made. Enjoy.**

**Lily's or third person POV:**

**Age Fifteen Months:**

The runic circle & ritual enchantment had worked. He AK'd us. I was heading for the after life. I could see a frowning James. The nothing, but a blurry landscape. Suddenly a very small, sick looking snake boy said. 'Yes I can take over him. Harry Potter will kill Lord Voldemort, but Harry Potter will be him & shall rule them all.'

If it was not for the rant; I would not have realized I was inside my baby boy. I attacked Tommy. I had lost everything. He would not take my baby boy. I was a whole soul versus the 0.0078125 soul. (Split Soul in 1/2 Tom Marvolo Riddle's Diary. Split Soul 1/4 Helga Hufflepuff's Cup. Split Soul 1/8 Salazar Slytherin's Locket. Split Soul 1/16 Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem. Split Soul 1/32 House Gaunt's Lordship Ring. 1/64 Gryffindor's Phylactery in Nagini. 1/128 Harry.) I absorbed the knowledge; Harry was sick for three months.

I gave up 10% of my soul, to destroy the 8 hundredths of a soul that kept trying to interfere. I did not realize, what I gave up! But I was happier, not remembering the tortures, deaths, rapes & three things of mine (Husband; Son; Pregnancies)! I know they were important, but I'm happier, not thinking about it.

**Age Six:**

I could not pull us away. I saw that Petunia had made her bed & slept in it; but I was not happy about that. I saw she was beat, till he remolded her into a shrew, soulless woman. I cried for a year. I cried, begged the Goddess, to set things right.

I was the only reason he was not another Riddle. I bathed him in my Love. I was proud he tried; but a child is almost no match for the conditioning of Obedience. Again, if not for me...

Mrs Figg; poor woman. A mistress of Kneazles & a powerful witch. Now a broken shattered squib. Her husband dead. She has no magic & looks twice Tune's age. I wonder if my luv could help her later.

**Age Eleven:**

Harry's reintroduction was as bright as it could be. I noticed things though. Hagrid seemed not himself. A goblin came to Harry & Hagrid. He took them to his booth. This was not the way of the Goblins. Something is not right!

I helped influence his getting a bag of Holding; with anti theft charms. While he day dreamed, I took over & made sure he would not be ripped off. Madam Malkin's was a very slow time for him. Just as I had used wandless magic to get him food at night. I protected my Love, Harry. He was still a little below average in height. But his muscle tone was superior. The girls would love him, just as I do.

Susan Bones, Heiress; was getting ready for the trip. Her twin sisters, ten months younger than her were also getting ready for the train. She had been born October 22, 1980. Rose & Holly were born August 21, 1981. They were both a little smaller, being twins. But they seemed even younger for some reason. Of course being taken out of mum as she died from the last Death Eater attacks, probably did not help.

If only Dumbledore had been there sooner. I sometimes wonder, if they are maybe Aunties kids & not my sisters thinks Susan. I don't really remember anything, being around a year old.

**Platform 9 3/4**

'What is that Harridan screeching about.' Harry needs to shut her up, talking about Muggles out in the open. Something is not right. She has a Prefect, two younger boys & another boy going into school. The little girl...answers her mum... No Harry, use your brain. Something is not right, again.

Where is Alice & Frank. Poor Neville looks so down trodden; my poor godson. Maybe my love can help him. Why is he carrying Frank's wand. I can see it is still Franks, it will not work for him.

**School First Year:**

I am so pissed; cannot anyone see that the DADA guy is possessed. Probably a Rakaska, or Vampire. I must not let my guard down. I will protect my love. Why am I having Harry spend so much time, helping these girls. They look similar to their sister, the Hufflepuff, but I have this warm feeling. I just do not understand it.

Good thing I helped my Love learn those spells early. He is great with real use, just like...Oh well. He needs someone who is more studious. The Granger girl or Patil in Ravenclaw maybe...I will think on it. He is so loyal, brave, & shy...I'm not sure, what would be best for him, besides me. But unless I can leave & get a body, he will always be my love, just not my husband & father to my children. Something about that...Oh well!

He is getting top marks in applied, needs help in theory. Why can I not make him hear me, so I could train, my love. All Hollows Eve was just sickening. If it was not for my Harry; Mione would be dead.

He is teaching her applied, while she teaches all four of them theory. Susan would be a good Lady Potter...Her sisters...Lady Peverell & Gryffindor. But Mione is life bound to Harry. The twins also now. But I like her, she is a lot like I was. Lady Ambrosia, maybe...

'What is Quirrel doing with Susan. Harry you must go see. Harry & his girls wonder over to the Professor. One of the girls, notice he is using his wand on her sister & attacks. He twirls, his hand & wand striking my Harry. He starts to shriek, turning to ash. Voldy, the moldy had possessed him. To bad, my protection; of my love, ended him...Heh Heh...

I saw Dumbledore start to cast after Riddle's small main piece fled. I took Harry over & yelled Mind Magik Protective Maximus, reflective. Harry collapsed, but Dumbledore lost a lot of his memory. If he had not been twirling his wand going for maximum on a hard to power spell & started to cast "Oblivi..." Many would not have realized what he tried. Minerva, Pomfrey, & Amelia got a vow from him. I made sure I would hear. Those tracking charms, health charms, etc. Are a two way street for the smart charms witch...Heh Heh...

Most students went home the next day for the winter Hols. The things that went around. Harry was starting to be called the defender of light. The black skull, with snake coming out its mouth, dripping blood; was a sure way to help my Harry. When Tommy shit for brains fled out. The quick charm worked. My Love will be protected & have his followers. It is past time, that old coot, stepped down. He must be senile.

Amelia gave Harry the Vassalage of House Bones. Now Mione is learning about Harry. Not those trashy books, but his Over Lordship. She does not know about him being the right hand of the Crown. Or his other Lordships. Of course neither does he. Hmmm...need to figure how to fix that. Susan & Amelia are his, life debts again. Using Susan to assassinate her Aunt, was sneaky of Tommy.

The twins follow Harry, like love sick puppies; it is so cute. To young to have, but in three or four years, they will all be his. Including the hidden Amelia. That charm, it showed me how young her & Minerva, really are. Interesting schematics for Transfiguration & Charms. Sort of unbelievable, except it is magic. If it was not for the Marauders, being my best friends; I would not see the magical Animagus they both were.

Nekos, in the Japanese lingo. Minerva has died three times, while Amelia has died four. So if the folk lore is right six & five times more, before they are gone. Must get him, as Minerva, is a good witch. How to make sure he gets her life debt...Have to think...

**X-mas Year One:**

My Love got the Peverell Artifact back, from the headmaster. Old coot, must not realize, only the Potter blood & his loves can use the full abilities of the Hollows. Another thing, I need my love to know...Hmmm...Get Harry to read the Beedle the Bard Book to the twins, to relax. Susan & Mione will half listen. His cloak will soon enough, catch their attention.

I'm glad I took Harry over that night. Neville would have died, Ron would be no real loss. He is a spy on Harry. His sister next year, trying to take Harry's Love. Oh the bitch will not. I choose his girls, no...I vett his girls. I must keep that arrogant part of Riddle, I absorbed in check. **I WILL NOT CONTROL MY LOVE. HE IS MY LOVE & MASTER!** Dummy actually put the real stone their. Have to see how it works. Glad the Mirror was destroyed, beyond repair!

**Valentines:**

Moody as a DADA. Must keep inside Harry. He is too paranoid to trust. He might hurt me. If I'm hurt to bad, I cannot protect my Harry. It is strange, being able to now link with Hedwig. She loves my Harry. If she had a human body...She would be, his perfect broodmare. The stone, I wonder! But, never mind. Harry will have a Coven of ten girls. So, no one girl needs to be a breeder for my Harry. Though if I had a body, I would do it.

That necklace...Cursed I could see...The perfect way to bring Minerva into my Harry's soon to be Harem. He has started to have wet dreams. It is weird, He & I are doing it, but Harry has brown eyes, & I seem ten years older to him. Malfoy got saved. Who would have thought Millicent Bulstrode would try to kill Minerva, screaming: 'Why did you not just take the necklace.'

An obvious set up. The other Death Nibblers are now broke into at least three different groups. One has possible girls for Harry's Coven. Have to see what I can do. The ice princess & her luv sister would be of help, to my love!

**Summer Between Year One & Two:**

If only I could kill Vernon. Pet would do whatever Harry demanded. She is now only a perfect slave. Dudley hit her, at Vernon's urging. Only here a week, no something must be done. Well, hopefully, that will work. Dumbledore has pissed me off. To think, I pretty much hero worshiped him; just like Mione did.

Well, this is satisfying. Maybe this will turn Dudley around. Pet will be Harry's slave. She is now, no longer good for anything else. Well, he could practice with her, but she looks like shit, these days. Scotland yard came. They had arrested Vernon. The Trust money did not show, where it came from. He never paid taxes. The bloody cupboard, paid his one way trip to jail. Then to Hell, thanks to those inmates.

Hedwig was a dream. The potion from the stone being able to have her transform. The two magicals in the jail, made sure Vernon suffered. They were there for manslaughter & torture of their families killers. Those Death Eaters of Notts, were torn apart. Still ten years prison term. I recruited them. I'm Lady Godiva. I love my synonym.

I have now a military force to save my Harry. They have found & recruited others, those that the Death Eaters have hurt. They are recruiting muggleborns. My Lord, will be protected.

Parkinson, Avery, Crabbe, & Goyle gone...Malfoy almost. If he had not been fighting Arthur & the Harridan/slut/traitor of Harry. Most of her kids, as well as Arthur, are great for Harry. Her, her bitch & Ron...Must not forget Albus. Wait, what is that in "Ginny's" cauldron. Quick, got it. Another piece of that shit, Tommy.

**Second Year:**

He does not know that he is talking to me. The trip in time. Poor Hagrid, a patsy to the end. Myrtle was interesting. I never really spent the time, talking to the Ravenclaw, before. If I can get her a body, she will be Harry's...Wait...Hmmm...This Xmas I could release Harry's poor Aunts soul from her body. Dudley had gone to Smeltings. It would be easy for Myrtle to have her body. A bit old, but...I'll ask her.

Yes, got the passage open, have the Roosters in the silenced cage. That was easy. Harry, you need to contact the Goblins. Go to Privet Drive for the Hols. Things are changing for the better. Damn girl. Harry is a puddle. Myrtle, Harry needs to see the Goblins tomorrow. No more sex tonight, OK dear. You will be his forever.

It was weird, she brewed the potion; she had been working on for her mastery. It de-aged Pet's body. Had to teach her Minerva & Amelia's charm. Also had to break her hand. The signatures would not match. She was a Ravenclaw; she understands. Good thing we got his journal back from Scotland yard.

The rights to it. The book & movie, paid for everything here to be great. Dudley is doing OK. Dudley called her a slut. She is my Harry's pet. His practice broodmare. How dare that fat pig. Well, that cost a bit, but now he is Fat Marge's problem.

**X-Mas:**

Slut, your preggo, how could you...Ahhh...OK, it will be hard, but if we induce an early birth; no one will realize how young your body is. I will make sure.

The Goblins were ecstatic. They worship Harry. A proven warrior. A good friend to them. It was nice, he gave them 40%. 10% to the school; 25% for scholarships for those who could not pay to go. All girls, only of course; teh heh. The goblins are a polygamous society. Only the Kings family, is paired to girls. They are only with him. No switching partners, like all the others. Hmmm... That daughter of the king is not bad for a goblin.

**Valentines:**

The jewelry, he had runed, superb. His girls will be protected, somewhat. Mione has looked up Covens, Lordships, & the Wizengamot. She has pulled Luna, Neville, the Patils, & Su Li's family in. Cho Chang's family joined also. Cho though, I don't like much. Seems like Ginny, a Fan girl, that would not love my Harry, just his fame & position.

Maybe I was wrong. Eleven is to small for my Harry. Nineteen would be better to protect him. Luna gave herself to him. All I had to do, was activate her seer abilities. The sickness, pain, & suffering, let me see what is to possibly happen. She is bound to Harry, permanently. She will give him, beautiful children. She now, just sees the major turning points. She is Harry's, through & through. He is the only one to stop the world's destruction. Tommy shows the world, the bad side. Harry will show the good.

I can't believe Amelia & Minerva. Their Xmas present had made both of them Preggo. Both with twin girls. Maybe nineteen is to small. His daughters would make, powerful mates for him. Oh, I wish I had a body. My Harry, making me Preggo.

**Summer Year Two:**

This elf is pissing me off. Had Harry use the phone, to call Mione. Then getting her an owl for her family...Hmmm...Emma is not bad looking. If she was not married to Dan, she would be a good den mother & slut for MY Harry. OK, all his girls. I now know what is going on. Someone is blocking the mail.

Dumbleshit has probably been doing it forever. Where is the gifts from thankful people, for my Harry. The House elves, will need to be brought under control. Yes. Lucius Malfoy & Draco dead. The Death Mark over them. The shits of Toms, will be in a panic...Hmmm...Cissy needs a new husband. Wish Sirius had not chased Peter.

Wait, what the hell...Stupefy...Well, well...Peter...The chaos of this. Amelia & Minerva getting Sirius free, yes. Damn my old friend, you look half dead, just like poor Remus there. Yes train Harry & his girls...Hmm Nym would be an excellent addition to the Coven. Dam, now the Harem...Myrtle has created a sex god out of MY Harry. Oh for a body.

The baby is a girl. I wonder...That is five girls...My Harry will be the only man. So Mote It Be!

1: Rose Evelyn Bones

2: Holly Renee Bones

3: Heiress Susan Michelle Bones

4: Madam Amelia Nan Bones

5: Hermione Jean Granger

6: Lady Minerva Rachelle McGonagall

7: Heiress Luna Selene Lovegood

8: Petunia Evelyn Evans

9: Princess Su Li (of China)

10: Chhatrapati Padma Kali Patil (Princess of India)

11: Nymphadora Calypso Tonks

Neville now has (Hakushaku Cho Airi Chang, Chhatrapati Parvati Lyra Patil, & Heiress Lavender Phoebe Brown. Ron is going Sparse, as Ginny (Guinevere is making blatant sexual moves on Harry & Neville. Forge & Gred are staying far out of it. It was good; for Harry to invest in the Twins shop; even if it is only, an Owl order one, for now. I wonder...

12: (Ice Princess) Heiress Daphne Ashley Greengrass

13: Astoria Sophia Greengrass

14: Heiress Tracey Dorothea Davis

15: Princess Blaise Michelle Zabini (of Greece)

16: Heiress Katie (Kathleen) Colleen Bell

17: Heiress Lisa (Leslie) Josephine Turpin

18: Me: Lily (Horny) Anastasia Evans Potter.

19: Lord Baron Harry James ... Potter; Lord Duke Gryffindor; King Peverell; Lord Earl Ambrosius; Emperor Pendragon.

He needs a few more titles, or the girls being Heiress's...Slytherin by Conquest, Gaunt by Conquest, Lancelot by Conquest...Need to talk to the Goblins again. A blood inheritance test; also a powers test.

**So ends chapter one: Lily thru Harry Year two Summer end!**

Sorry if you became a little lost. Will try to add to it later, when I can finish it!


	12. Run with it, if you want

Hello, I'm glad you six came to this meeting. It would have been better for the other two to come, but the paths are still within acceptable range. They were becoming uncomfortable. I am a seer! The most powerful, since Delphi. They all look at me; like sure, all but Hermione & Padma. At the time, I saved my dad, but did not see, saving him, like I did, ended my mum.

Yes, I saw what all of you were going to say or ask. Let me continue. Today, almost right this second, all the chickens will be killed. Tomorrow Ms Norris will either die or become petrified by the basilisk. Reason the roosters killed today. They all were looking at me in horror.

Stop! They froze! Since my mum's death, I spent the last two years going down every major path, to the far future. If Harry Potter dies, so will the world. Voldermort is not dead, completely. Four had shuddered a little, but not much. Nymphadora shuddered more & Hermione, not at all.

In a third of the paths, Harry become a Dark Lord, but the world survives as an evil empire. These come from losing the only girls that seem to love him. In a third he becomes dark, but the world meanders on for about a thousand years, before dying to wars. The last third, he becomes a berserker. He ends Snake face, but dies. The wizard world causes fighting & finally the worlds destruction.

That is the reason, you are here. There are two others that could work here now. There are five others, not here now that can help. There is one, I cannot see her face. She is the one possessed, helping snake face. I also see, or should say; not see for 5 months this coming year. It is a blank. So something, probably the snake, petrifies me.

All rustle a bit, but seem to settle. Yes Hermione, I see what going to the headmaster does. The world ends. His greater good, would put me in a cage, demanding answers. Harry will then go to the bad choices. Their are five women here, Harry cannot be attached to, or all is lost. They are Cho Chang in Ravenclaw. Marietta Edgecombe in Ravenclaw. Pervati Patil of Gryffindor. Lavender Brown of Gryffindor. Last one, that he could fall for, causing the bad things; is Professor Aurora Sinistra. "What"! Shouted all the girls.

Stop! Tonks or Nym or Dora or Nymphadora, you are not the oldest he could fall for. He could fall for Professor McGonagall, it would be OK. But the best results have him loving & marring one girl for each House he will be Lord of. Hermione looked like a fish, with her mouth opening & closing.

Susan, if someone marries you, what do they become. "Lord Bones". Right, so head of house & Lord of Bones. A woman without title would be Lady Potter, or one of the other titles he has, but Dumbledore has not told him; everyone rustled. Hermione said, "he would tell him"; but then said questionably, "wouldn't he"? No, just as he did not tell him that his godfather, could not be the Potters betrayer, as he is his magical Godfather.

Nymphadora had her eyes squeezed shut. Susan had her mouth, doing what Hermione's did earlier. Just as he has not told him of the prophecies Sibyll Trelawney gave of Harry. "What"! They shouted again. The first, that caused what happened to Harry was this.

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can flourish while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...(*)

Her second prophecy is why Dumbass thinks Harry must die. Once the Love lost by the chosen one is no more...He shall rule the Empire with an iron hand...Woe is the death toll, to those who oppose the Chosen One...The wasteland Earth shall be while the Dark One holds sway...

She gave a third prophecy that only Harry was to hear. But I have plans for others to hear it this time. For if we can convince the staff, after or during the happening; then Harry will have a fifty percent less chance of turning dark. But! This is where he could fall for Professor Sinistra; if he is not already attached to someone or better, several someones.

It will happen tonight... The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight, before midnight... the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever he was. Tonight... before midnight... the servant... will set out... to rejoin... his master...(*)

(*) These are taken directly from J.K. Rowling & Harry Potter Wiki.

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1


	13. Hogwarts year three

"Look at this picture here," continued **Hermione**. "The triangle with a person at each corner; it's called a **Triune** or **Triad**. They're incredibly rare. You're lucky if a **Wizard** can form a **Triune** comes along once in a century. It's made up of three wizards who all supposedly share a soul! Which is very different than a **Wizard Triad**." "**Wizard Triads** can be made up of any random wizards at any time, no souls involved, & they are nowhere near as powerful as **Wizard Triunes**.

There are different types of **Wizard Triunes**, depending on the ratio of males to females. But they're all incredibly powerful." An explosion of magical energy enveloped the young wizards, radiating outwards in pulsating waves of bliss, circumferencing the Earth. The moment seemed to last an eternity, until it peacefully ebbed away. **Lilly** had clenched something around his hardness, & then began gyrating her hips, slowly shifting his cock out & into her quim. **Hermione** was stripping her clothes off, also.

**Harry** went on, "That includes all his books. I've read them all: history; science; literature, French, Latin, & Italian; archaeology. That also includes a number of economics & business books." **Harry** shook his head. "**Uncle Vernon **really thinks **Dudley** is going to become a business genius. Anyway, yes, put me down for the Business course."

**Stella** frowned. "Aren't there any lesbian witches?" "Not until they have a child," **Hermione** said. "The magical bonding instinct is more powerful." She frowned. I rather think, if I were not in the grasp of it, I might resent this bonding & nesting stuff.

"Well, they do to be able to manipulate magic & do spells like conjuring & charming, or transfiguring things, obviously normals can't do that sort of thing," **Hermione** replied, "But everyone has the potential to learn how to feel & control their own energy fields to some extent... It only makes sense if you think about it." "Oh!" said **Harry**, his eyes widening as light dawned. "Yeah... right! Of course... that does make sense."

"Yes, & there's some more interesting bits towards the end of the book. It has an addendum to the original muggle text with detailed illustrations & instruction specifically regarding the energy field, & how to use it for meditation & self-healing & other things... It's not just for fighting.

**Jean Granger** caught on immediately to **Harry's** quandary & her heart melted. **Harry** was the sweetest boy **Jean** had ever known & he made **Hermione** so happy. She just wanted to hug him & make all of his anxiety all go away. "Why don't you call me Mum dear!?" **Jean** said in nearly a whisper as she wiped a tear from one eye, hoping that she hadn't stepped over a line. **Harry** gulped, but whispered back, no one as beautiful as you, could be called mum! **Jean** blushed, feeling wet, between her legs, not understanding, why she felt this way.

**Fleur's** pulse raced as **Daphne** fondled her moistening slit & flicked her burgeoning clitoris. She released **Daphne's** lips & uttered a cry of pleasure, wetly kissing & nuzzling the younger girl's neck. Pressing her body into **Daphne's, Fleur** reciprocated & reached her own hand under **Daphne's** skirt between her thighs.

Both girls moaned, writhing together, on the mossy grass, under the warm rays of the sun, fingers thrusting inside each other. The birch trees shook & the leaves trembled in a swirl of air, as the passion took them both. **Fleur & Daphne** gasped & quivered blissfully, soaking each other's fingers in love juices.

They lay together dazed, arms still around each other, barely moving except for the rising & falling of their chests as they panted heavily. Finally, after several minutes they fell apart & sighed, in contentment, relaxing onto the carpet of grass.

**Fleur & Daphne's** breaths caught & their eyes widened in shock when they heard a voice & footsteps drawing near. "You bring people together, you inspire everyone who comes to truly know you. To know the sacrifices you make for others, so that no one person; must ever need to bear the burdens of the world by themselves. Nor to suffer misfortune alone, ever again."

After cleaning her teeth & changing into a nightie, **Hermione** entered the bedchamber & gasped. The **Potters'** bed was much bigger than usual, & full of teenage witches. "It was **Harry's** idea," **Luna** grinned as she waved her fluffy white tail. "But please don't be cross with him **Hermy**," **Daphne** pleaded with a worried look on her face. "It's partly my fault. I said I was scared too..." **Padma & Jenn** giggled as **Dora, Fleur, & Daphne** gave **Hermione** beseeching looks.

"I hope you don't mind **Hermione**..." **Harry** said apologetically. "I wasn't planning an all night orgy... I swear! I know it's a school night. I just thought..." The vortex of electricity & magic which had become such a unique feature of the Coven's ecstatic engagements, crackled & swirled around them, shaking the walls of the suit As the rest of the Coven gradually awoke, yawning & stretching, the **Potters** introduced them to their expanded bathroom.

The tiled-tub was now the size of a small swimming pool, more than large enough for eight with numerous shower nozzles, faucets, & jets. An array of gleaming silver & gold spigots offered an assortment of bubbles & scented bath-oils. "Master **Harry** is too good to **Dobby** sir!" The **House Elf** interjected, bursting into happy tears. "**Dobby** be making dinner for Master **Harry** & his Mistresses now..."

The Maelstrom of Magic swirled & the **Potters**' bedchamber shuddered many times as the Coven consummated their first night together at #12 **Grimmauld Place**. "Oh no..." the Happy House Elf beamed. "**Dobby** is also cleaning all the bathrooms, one of the parlours, & one of the bedrooms besides the main kitchen & making dinner. But **Dobby** is not having enough time to clean all the rest of the house..."

**Jenn** gaped in awe. "I should think not," she squeaked. "There's eighteen bedrooms if you include the servant's quarters, six bathrooms, a library, two studies, two dining rooms, the main kitchen & the servant's kitchen, three parlours, a sunroom, a ballroom, & a recreation room with a swimming pool. That's not including the basements, the coal cellar, the attic, the garage, & the three bedroom farm cottage near the stables... & the barn."

"I think it's all real," said **Luna** finally. "Just on different levels. I mean... even if it's just in your head, your head is real-right? It doesn't mean everything is the same sort of real at this very moment in this particular time & space... from this side of things, the other side might look like an illusion... & when we're on the other side, maybe this side does..." "And if something's conceivable, then it has to exist somewhere... somehow... even if it's in another dimension or universe with a different set of rules," **Luna** continued, "I think that after death... maybe... we just cross over to another dimension... maybe even live different lives! Multiple lives in multiple dimensions & somehow communicate still with those we've temporarily left behind..."

"To answer your question **Daphne**, it's probably almost impossible for wizards to control all of the information about magic because so much of it is tied into Muggle religions, myths, & legends. Most wizard governments probably don't even bother to try because they know that a lot of it is made up... Also I expect they think that the bits that are real don't matter because they believe that Muggles have no magical abilities at all..." "But what if they do? " **Harry** interjected eagerly. "What if all humans have a magical gene **Hermione**...?"

"Exactly **Harry**... it might be in everyone-just Recessive in most people-like it was in **Jenn, **just waiting to be activated!" **Hermione **exclaimed, her bushy tail bristling, not with anger, but with the same electrifying sensation which was rippling through the entire Coven.

Giddy & flushed with passion, the Coven traded partners & began again. The maelstrom of magic crackled, arcs leaping from one sofa to another across the Common Room as the Luminous Coven exploded into bliss repeatedly before finally fading into oblivion in the wee hours of the morning. "The Ring has some serious old magic on it according to my grandmother's journals. Something about **Merlin & "High Elves"**. I've never heard of them, but they evidently know their stuff, I can feel your emotions through it, it's odd really. I feel them as if they were my own emotions, but it's like there's a sign on them saying 'this belongs to **Hermione**, pay attention dummy!' & that's just when it's hanging around your neck on a chain. I shudder to think what it will be like if you ever wear it." I wonder if **House Elves** are their descendants!

December dawned on a Friday & Harry knew it was time to begin preparing for the solstice in earnest. He had little doubt that the coven would bond completely with the rituals. While the coven bond was acknowledged as binding by Gringotts, it wasn't given full legal recognition by the Ministry. Those bonded in a coven were similar in status to anyone under house protection.

Gringotts was another matter & would accept the group as a whole as soon as the bond registered with their unique magic. Harry hoped to keep news of the coven quiet for a while & the Ministry's lack of recognition would help since the goblins were notoriously tight lipped about their clients. There were still others to consider, namely each of their families. With the solstice occurring just before the winter holidays, each family would expect their daughters to return home. This had been discussed among the group & everyone knew that with the bond fresh they would need to remain close. Harry had already informed Milly to prepare Potter Manor for a lot of guests for the holidays & planned to invite all the families. The idea scared him almost as much as Voldemort & he knew that he would need to make their relationships official with the proper contracts. The exception to this was Hermione as the sole muggleborn, but Harry planned on offering the same to the Grangers, refusing to single her out.

"The first thing that you need to know is that I have taken control of two extinct houses that were available to me as a descendant more than seven generations removed from their last members."

"Senior Craftsman Goldtoe, my distinct thanks for your exemplary work & for the work of the enchanters who assisted. These rings are without measure. Words do not do them justice. I know that we had agreed on a price, but in the world in which I was raised, it is standard for a tip to be offered when someone does an exceptional job. I don't know what is allowed under goblin custom & I don't want to insult, but would it be permissible for me to offer you a personal tip?"

Goldtoe seemed a bit shocked & glanced toward Silverclaw & then back at Harry. "That is unusual, but it would be allowed & is definitely not an insult." Once they were in the glade, Hermione & Daphne led the way drawing the runes for the ritual. Susan assisted, but Hermione & Daphne were the best in the subject. Once the runes were in place on the ground, Harry was placed in the center & the three phials of collected virgin blood were combined. Hermione enchanted over these &, although the amount was not much, it was enough for the two complex protection runes that she painted onto Harry's chest. While she was working, the rest of the coven was in a trance chanting in unison to strengthen the coven magic around them. When Hermione finished, she called to Winky for a time check. Although the elf wasn't visible, she confirmed the time was 9:16. Nearly perfect & close enough that they could begin.

By the time of the first penetration, the solstice time would be reached.


	14. Hogwarts year six

Numerous portraits in the castle begged to be assigned the duty. It was down to **Circe, Cleopatra, & Aphrodite** as all of them had expressed the most protective instincts towards the Lords & Ladies of **Emrys**. The decision between the portraits of the three sorceresses was too difficult, & the final determination was made by a game of rock, parchment, & scissors among themselves. **Cleopatra** won, but she felt bad as she had a major crush on the other two witches, & she promised to let them take turns looking after the **Harry** & his **Nekos**.

**Harry** thought about there being three of them. He asked for the three portraits to be on the wall to & from the new common room. One from the main corridor, one into the Common room, & one out of the common room to the bedroom corridor. **Harry** then asked all the coven to join him at the main out side one. He asked all three Ladies to be in that portrait. He then asked the girls to hold hands; with every one, & repeat after him, putting their magic into it. "We will cast the Patronus into the portrait at the end, just keep infusing the words with your power. OK". Every one said. "Yes!." "We the coven, to protect & defend, empower These Ladies; to help **Hogwarts**."

He & the girls repeated it, so they said it three times. "We the students of **Hogwarts**, in order to help defend & protect all within, who deserve it; empower these three Ladies of the portraits." Again it was repeated twice more. "We, who Love each other, who will do all within our power to protect; defend; & help those unable to defend themselves." Again repeated twice more. "We cast our power to **Hogwarts**, to these Ladies, who are offering to defend & protect us." "We cast our Love of Life." "We cast our Joy of Living." "We cast our wonder of the **Magic of the Goddess**."

Each of those were repeated, as all of them felt the power increase, they felt full, as you would after a Xmas feast. "We give of ourselves to help protect & defend our Loved ones, be they living or not." All said, then again, & again. He then gathered a great breath, thus telling the others it was time. Expecto Patronum Flashed from the full coven into the portrait with all three witches. They capered throughout the scenery & nuzzled **Cleo, Circe, & Ditee**. All heard screams from the Dark Works in the restricted area of the library. The power flooded the three girls. In life they were all 18 when the portraits were made.

The power fed back & forth thru all the girls & **Harry**. His Ring then blasted out a rainbow of light, temporarily blinding everyone & everything. The three sorceresses staggered around & fell onto someone, they held on, as they felt the power infuse them. **Harry** was looking into the eyes of the three sorceresses, laying on of top him. He immediately, became hard, as their soft breasts were pressed into him. He smiled at the stunned witches. "Well, this is unexpected." "**Harry**; I no longer have the tail & ears." said **Mione**. "**Harry**," cried **Tonks**, "I am neutered, right this second. I'm missing my ovaries." **Harry** felt he was missing parts of himself also. Just not sure what. From around the corner came A tall women, about 30; dressed all in grey. **Myrtle was** beside her. **Minerva's** daughter followed them, as well as,

!

"It's my turn today," **Ditee** cooed, batting her eyelashes. "You two know the passcode..." The **Potters** blushed; they did indeed. The life-size portrait beckoned them forth & they both gave **Ditee** a kiss on her painted lips. The magical canvas shimmered as **Aphrodite** tasted the truth of their essence, & the **Potters** flattened as they stepped into the frame to join her. When they stepped out of the frame again, they were on the other side of the wall, facing what was now a Secret Corridor, hidden from the rest of **Hogwarts**. "One day, I might change the 'passcode' to something a little bit more, sexy." **Aphrodite** teased with a wink.

"And we'll offer it gladly," **Hermione** purred, giving the kind-hearted & beautiful painted sorceress another kiss. **Ditee** tittered & vanished, returning to her other frame. "I love magic. I dunno if I'll ever get used to that," **Harry** grinned. "It's weird; I almost feel like I'm turning two dimensional when we step into & out of the frames, but from inside..." "...the painting feels three dimensional & the outer-world looks two dimensional. It's almost like another world in there **Harry**..."

"Yeah it is. I suppose..." **Harry** blushed as he considered **Aphrodite's** last remark, "I suppose we really could give her a bit more, **Cleo & Circe** as well on their days... but only if we can't be seen from the other side of course." Anyway..." **Harry** went on, "apparently some of the symbols in this book should provide the same sort of physical protection as practicing skin change to Iron strength techniques. They protect bones & internal organs from damage, & also supposedly prevent serious wounds from edged & piercing weapons."


End file.
